


Large Families

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: Large Families [1]
Category: Filth (2012), Penelope (2006), The Last King of Scotland (2006), Trance (2013), Wanted (2008), Welcome to the Punch (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles' brothers come to visit after the events of Cuba</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a number of James Mcavoy's films and after reading a few other fan fictions with Charles having lots' of brothers I have decided to write this.

Alex didn’t know what made him think something was wrong but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as he walked back towards the front door of the Xavier mansion. It had been 2 months since Cuba and the Professor was still doing through the relevant paperwork towards making the mansion into a school for mutants. Sometimes Alex thought the Professor had forgotten what had happened in Cuba because there was no way a man who had lost so much that day could be so damned happy. Alex himself would be glad to kill Erik if he ever saw the traitorous bastard again. And if the feeling that something was wrong was anything to do with Erik, Alex looked forward to using his mutant’s ability to do just that. 

The front door was maybe a minutes away from him when he felt the metal barrel of a gun against his neck. Freezing in place, Alex silently shouted for the professor, debating on how long it would take to turn and kill this man and if the gun would go off beforehand. “You could try.” An American voice said as if reading Alex’s thoughts. Alex didn’t have a clue who the stranger was but he definitely knew he wasn’t friendly.

“Put the gun down Wesley.” Charles’ exasperated voice came from the doorway and to Alex’s surprise the stranger, Wesley, did so. 

Alex turned around to face the stranger, almost choking in surprise when he came face to face with someone who looked nearly identical to Charles. The only difference between this man and the professor was that Wesley had a look in his eyes that reminded Alex, annoyingly, of Erik. 

“Who do I need to shoot?” Wesley asked, deadly serious as he walked up to Charles and bent to give the wheelchair-bound man a quick hug. 

“No one.” Wesley raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “Alex, this is Wesley, my twin, and I am sorry for him pointing a gun at you.” 

“It’s fine.” Alex said, still surprised that Charles even had a brother. Wesley was still glaring at Alex. 

“Where’s Raven?” Wesley suddenly asked a pained look crossed Charles’ eyes as Alex glared harder at the man. 

“She’s gone.” 

“Gone, where?” Wesley demanded

“I’ll explain but first Alex don’t you have somewhere to be.” Charles went back into Professor mode and Alex ducked his head a little sheepishly, remembering that he was meant to be testing the new suit Hank had made. Quickly, Alex ran past the Professor, avoiding the glaring eyes of Wesley as he went.

…………….

With Alex gone, Charles turned his full attention to Wesley, reaching his mind out to touch that of his brother. Wesley didn’t flinch away as he showed Charles his memories. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year and Charles felt instantly relaxed, seeing his brother safe. “Your turn now Charles.” Wesley demanded and Charles sighed, heavily. They’d come to a compromise on this and while Charles wasn’t exactly happy about showing Wesley everything that had happened in Cuba he also knew Wesley wouldn’t stop prodding until he found out the truth. When he was done Wesley frowned heavily and Charles could pick up on the plans formulating in Wesley’s head. This was the downside of having a trained assassin as a brother. 

“I don’t want you to kill Erik.” Wesley went to protest but Charles held up a hand to stop Wesley from talking. His brother only gave him a look that clearly said the matter wasn’t dropped. In the distant Charles could hear the minds of the others’ congregating in the kitchen. “Who else is coming?” Charles asked, knowing that if Wesley had come then his other brothers could well turn up any day now. 

“Everyone, though some are more thrilled about it than others.” Charles sighed heavily at Wesley’s declaration. Wesley had grabbed the handles of his wheelchair, pushing him towards the kitchen now, looking for food most likely. 

…………………..

Hank had been busy in the lab when Alex came down, shouting something about the Professor having a twin brother who’s pointed a gun at him. The scientist hadn’t really believed Alex but the former had run off so suddenly that Hank didn’t have a chance to question it. Deciding to investigate himself, Hank placed his latest project down and walked out of the lab and towards the living areas of the mansion. 

It was quicker to get to the kitchen, where he was sure Alex and Sean would end up heading to, if he cut across the gardens so he did this. The air was nice and although Hank hated the blue fur he’d managed to give himself, he couldn’t deny the feeling of the wind in it was quite nice, especially when it was chilly like it was today. 

The young scientist wasn’t really watching where he was going so he particularly fell into the person who was just walking up the steps of the mansion with a suitcase. “Sorry.” Hank quickly apologised before stopping fully to take a look at the stranger. The man looked a lot like Charles, although he was walking and was definitely younger, with longer hair than Charles. 

The stranger froze as he took in Hank and the mutant felt suddenly self-conscious about the blue fur covering him. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m Johnny Martin by the way. Charles’ younger brother.” Hank shook the mans’ hand, not sure how to react when Charles’ brother didn’t pull away or look disgusted at his strange appearance. 

“Hank McCoy.” Hank replied, wondering for a second if this was who Alex had been talking about. He dismissed it however on hearing that this was Charles’ younger brother and Alex had said the guy with the gun was Charles’ twin. For an odd moment Hank wondered how many siblings Charles had and if they all had mutations but he knew it would be rude to ask Johnny that. 

“You wouldn’t mind taking me to my brother do you? Its’ just Wesley called and said it was urgent and we had to get our asses over here fast.” Hank frowned at the language but didn’t comment as he led Johnny through the house, asking the professor where he was as he went. The Professor replied in record time, saying he was in the kitchen and not to worry what Johnny thought of Hank as his younger brother was apparently used to people with different looks. Hank didn’t quite believe that but did as Charles asked anyway. 

………………..

Sean had been making a sandwich when Alex came into the kitchen, shouting about the Professors’ twin brother waving a gun at him. “The professor has a twin?” Sean asked and Alex stared at him incredulously. 

“A twin with a gun.” Sean couldn’t help but laugh, not believing the pacifist professor would allow any brother of his to carry a gun around.

Before they could continue the conversation however, the doors to the kitchen opened and Charles entered, with a guy that looked identical to him pushing the wheelchair. Sean quickly shut up when he saw that the stranger, indeed, had a gun sticking out of his jeans pocket. Before anyone else could say anything, hank entered the kitchen with another Charles look-a-like close behind. This one was younger and quickly gave a hug to Charles, nodding his head at the guy with the gun. 

“Alex, Sean and Hank, these are my brothers’ Wesley and Johnny.” The professor introduced the students to his brothers. Wesley stared at each of them in turn and Sean felt extremely uncomfortable under the cold, calculating gaze as Max just nodded his head at them. 

“Is it still Johnny or are you changing your name to Max permanently?” Wesley turned to Johnny who only groaned, hitting the older brother on the arm. Charles looked a little exasperated by the interaction but made no move to break the two up so Sean relaxed a little, knowing Charles wouldn’t let Wesley pull the gun on his brother. 

“When are the other three coming?” Johnny asked Wesley and Sean frowned again, wondering what he meant by that. Did the professor have more than 2 brothers?

“Yes Sean.” Sean blushed, realising Charles would have heard his question. “Our youngest brother Nicholas Garrigan and my brother Simon is also coming.” 

“Don’t forget Bruce is too.” Charles frowned a little at that but Wesley only shrugged. “He needed to get out of Edinburgh for a while but I told him to behave.” 

“Does that apply to the rest of you to?” Charles asked and Wesley only shrugged. 

“Simon will probably attempt to get Johnny here to gamble but you know Johnny won’t, speaking of how is Penelope?” Wesley turned to ask Johnny. 

……………….

Charles couldn’t help but laugh as his two brothers started talking. They hadn’t always been the closest of families but Charles did admit he missed his brothers. Though at least he knew where they were, which he didn’t with Raven. The thought was quickly dismissed, however, as Charles didn’t want to dampen the mood his siblings brought with them. 

“I suppose training will have to be postponed for a little while.” Charles said apologetically to the younger mutants, who all grinned. It was probably a good thing his brothers’ had turned up as it gave them all an excuse to relax, which wasn’t something they had done in quite a while. 

“When will your other brothers’ turn up?” Alex asked, still eyeing Wesley mistrustfully. 

“A few days though I can’t be certain.” Charles replied, looking pointedly at Wesley who only shrugged. His twin had been the one to organise this visit and while Charles was thankful for it, he still wanted to find out why. 

As if on cue, the door pushed itself open and the last three remaining Xavier brothers walked into the room. Nicholas still looked a little worse for wear since his trip to Uganda but he did manage a smile at Charles. Simon gave Charles a nod, though Charles could see that the younger’s mind was somewhere else entirely. It had been like that since he’d stolen that painting and then gotten himself hypnotised. 

“What the fuck happened to you Charles?” Charles sighed at the language of his oldest brother; Bruce who was surveying the room in what Wesley called his asshole face. “And why the hell is there a fucking blue teddy bear thing in our kitchen.” Hank ducked his head in embarrassment and before Charles could say anything, Wesley punched Bruce in the nose hard enough to hear a crunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley went to punch Bruce a second time when he felt his arm freeze. Charles. Angrily. Wesley shouted in his head for Charles to release him but the telepath ignored him. Fucking hell, he hated when Charles did this and the telepath knew it but kept on doing it anyway. Bruce was glaring straight at Wesley and might have punched him back if not for the fact that Charles probably would have frozen Bruce to. 

“Perhaps the three of you could leave us to it for a moment.” Charles was addressing the mutants. The blue furred one, Charles called him Hank, wasn’t looking anyone directly in the eye. Usually the assassin wouldn’t defend anyone but he’d been looking for an excuse to punch Bruce for a while now and the older man had given him brilliant ammunition. “Are you going to behave yourself now Wesley?” No fucking way was he going to but Charles let him go anyway. Wesley stumbled a little, shooting a glare at Charles before advancing on Bruce. 

Nicholas was doing the doctoring shit and Bruce was glaring at the youngest whenever Nicholas prodded at the nose. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Wesley growled at Bruce, well aware of Charles’ gaze at the back of his head. 

“Don’t be a bastard Wesley; it was just a bit of fun.” Wesley glared again.

“I didn’t invite you here to start a fucking fight or whatever it is you do in Edinburgh.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Why are you here?” Charles interrupted the two siblings before they could continue arguing. Wesley seriously wondered why his brother of all people was such a pacifist, especially   
considering their family of gamblers, thieves, killers and just plain assholes.

“Because Wesley called and told us about you getting shot.” Simon told him matter of factly. 

“And how did Wesley know I had been shot?” Charles asked.

“You may be a telepath but you are terrible at hiding things. All I had to do was look at your medical records.” Wesley grinned at the uncomfortable look that passed Charles’ face. 

“Who were they anyway?” Johnny asked and Wesley realised that their other bothers’ hadn’t yet gotten the chance for Charles to explain. 

“I’ll leave you to do that.” Wesley said, leaving the kitchen before Charles could say any more. 

The mansion was the same as Wesley remembered, the same wooden floors and expensive stuff placed around the surfaces. Of course, Charles had renovated to make the place slightly more modern and there was also the occasional shirt left lying around which definitely did not belong to Charles. 

Without much thought, Wesley did a quick assessment of the mansion, taking in all of the new changes and also looking for possible places someone could drop out of with a gun. Living as an assassin had defiantly sharpened both his perceptiveness and self-preservation skills. 

He ran into the three mutant kids on the second floor. “Sorry about my asshole of a brother.” Wesley apologised to Hank, who only shrugged in answer. That one was too meek for Wesley’s liking and he was starting to wish he hadn’t stood up for the blue furred mutant. The man needed to grow a pair, desperately. 

“Who was he anyway?” Sean asked, an edge to his voice. 

“Bruce, our oldest brother who is also a complete asshole.” Seriously, Wesley considered Janice to be a better person than Bruce and that was saying something considering how much he had hated his boss. 

“How is the professor related to him?” Alex asked but Wesley could tell that he meant all of them. Of all of the brothers, Johnny, Simon and Nicholas had probably come across the best. And that was only because they hadn’t talked with Simon or Nicholas yet and Johnny was used to strange people considering his girlfriend used to have a pig nose. 

“You call him the Professor?” Wesley asked, instead and the three shrugged. 

“He wanted to turn the mansion into a school.” Hank supplied and Wesley nodded his head. His twin and Nicholas had always been the two scholars of the family. “I hope you don’t mind   
me saying but do you all have mutations.” 

“Charles is the only one.” Unless Wesley counted his own assassin skills, which he was going to put into use killing Erik fucking Lehnsherr. A loud shout resonated from downstairs and Wesley let out a grin. 

“What was that?” 

“That, Alex, was the beginnings of what can only be described as World War 3.” Wesley couldn’t hide the grin from his face at the confused looks of the three mutants. 

………………….

“You did what?” Charles didn’t even care that his shout had carried to the ears of the three mutants upstairs. Simon only shrugged in answer. When Simon had been hit on the head and ended up in hospital, Charles had called to make sure he was alright. His younger brother had assured Charles he was fine and that there was no need to come down to London. Apparently that was because Simon hadn’t wanted to let Charles know the full truth. 

“Why are you so made, Wesley kills people all the time.” Simon retorted just as the three mutants and Wesley appeared at the doorway. 

“You killed a woman for no apparent reason after stealing a painting to pay off your gambling debts.” 

“Actually it was because she hypnotised me.” That wasn’t helping Simons’ case as Charles sent an annoyance through to Simon’s head. 

“The lot of you are a complete mess.” Charles grumbled, finally calming down a little. He’d never been able to stay mad at his brothers before but sometimes the things they did just drove   
him literally insane.

………………………

Nicholas was currently unpacking his bags in the bedroom he used when staying at the mansion, thinking about seeing his brothers again. It had been a while though the last time had definitely not been under ideal circumstances, resulting in them being complete mother hens towards him. This time it was Charles they were here to help and now the family arguments had been finished Nicholas was looking forward to seeing his older brother fall victim to the mothering of his brothers. Except maybe that of Bruce and Wesley, who were more likely to kill the man responsible. 

Being the youngest of the brothers had been both a blessing and a curse for Nicholas. On one hand he was always being compared to his older brothers and teased mercilessly by them. However, being the youngest also meant that the older boys would always have time for him and he got away with nearly anything. 

From being the youngest and least successful of his brothers, Nicholas had become more successful than all of his older brothers, except Charles. 

Bruce had gone from being the one brother with a wife and kid and a nearly DI in the police force to a demoted police officer with no prospects and no idea where his family were. Wesley had been the brother to get stuck into a dead end job that he hated before turning into some sort of assassin, while cool didn’t bring in a lot of money leaving the older to borrow money from Charles. Then there was Johnny and Simon, who both got addicted to gambling and started piling up debts. Yet, Johnny was probably the happiest of all of them, after finding his girlfriend Penelope while Simon had ended up going particularly as physciatric as Bruce, thought thankfully without the drinking and smoking. 

Then there were he and Charles who had both gotten a degree, albeit in very different fields. Nicholas may not have been happy with his life, especially after what happened in Uganda but he was still more successful than his brothers. Something they didn’t seem to care about, seeing as they still found time to tease and generally annoy the hell out of him. 

………………………..

Alex was a little surprised, and not a little worried, when Wesley and Bruce walked into the bunker he was using as training. Hank was there, going through the improvements he’d made on Alex’s suit while Sean was sat in the corner reading. It was strange, seeing as the three generally kept to their own training schedules but having the Professors’ brothers there made them all want to keep out of the way. Especially that of two of the three that walked in. 

It was extremely weird, looking at Charles’ three brothers because they really did look like the professor. Of course, there were the differences like the fact that Wesley held himself in a way that seriously reminded Alex of Erik and that Bruce just looked at them like they were shit on the bottom of his shoe. 

“Can we help you?” Hank asked, politely though Hank did notice the scientist was avoiding looking at the older scruffier brother. 

“Erik Lehnsherr did this to our brother and we want to know where he is.” Bruce said in a condescending tone that had Alex gritting his teeth together. 

“We don’t know.” Alex replied.

“You know what we do to little shits like you in Edinburgh to get ‘em talking.” Bruce went to walk forward but Wesley put a hand on the elders’ shoulder. 

“Try to ignore my brother; his time, he’s a drunken alcoholic with no filter.” Wesley said, though the apology obviously wasn’t meant. “Erik shot our brother and while Charles might not   
want us to, I am going to fucking shoot that bastard for what he did so if you want to help I suggest you start by telling us how we could find him.”

“We don’t know where Erik is and if we did we’d tell you or we’d go there ourselves.” Alex said and the two brothers looked at him for a long minute. 

“These little fuckers aren’t going to be much help, you think the fraternity can find the shit.” Bruce finally turned to Wesley and Alex frowned, wondering what the fraternity was. 

“Don’t mention this to Charles, my brother is an pacifist.” 

“Which is rich considering the rest of us have at least punched someone? Even Nicholas and Johnny have their moments.” Bruce snorted. The two left the three mutants in the training room with serious questions about the sanity of the Professors siblings and wondering if they even knew Charles.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Charles pulled the documents he had been working on to get the school up and running, needing something to distract himself from his brothers. It had been less than a day but they were all causing him problems already. Wesley, unsurprising as it was, had decided to scatter guns around the house and when Sean found one that morning Charles seriously considered using the weapon on his brother. Except, knowing Wesley, he would probably dodge it. 

Thankfully Bruce had avoided insulting anyone since the incident with Hank, though Charles’ elder brother was currently sleeping off a serious hangover. They really needed to discuss those drinking habits, which put their Mothers’ to shame. Simon had also come with problems, using the Wi-Fi Hank had set up to continue his gambling, which Charles was not pleased about. 

He was even less pleased when Simon introduced the game to Sean and Alex.   
Nicholas and Johnny weren’t causing any problems though Charles thought that may be the influence of Uganda and Penelope, respectively. It was strange, however, Charles used to being the only sensible one of his family and having to tidy up after them all. Now, however, the two youngest were unusually quiet and calm. Something which didn’t bode well. 

True to form, Charles wheeled himself into the kitchen that morning to find said younger brothers arguing over how best to cook pancakes. Sighing, Charles turned the chair around, hoping they wouldn’t notice he was there. No such luck as Nicholas jumped away from Johnny and wheeled the chair into the dining room, where Hank, Alex and Sean were sitting. 

“And the others are?” 

“Sleeping.” Nicholas supplied the answer. He moved the chair with an expertise, lacking from his other brothers, most likely due to Nicholas being a medical doctor. “We’ll be sure to wake them up for breakfast.” Nicholas promised, moving back into the kitchen. 

“Are they always like that?” Alex asked once the Professor had settled down. 

“Nicholas and Johnny. No, they’ve calmed down a lot in the last few years.” Though the reason for Nicholas’ sudden grown-up outlook on the world was less than desirable. 

“”What’s with your brothers, Professor?” 

“What do you mean Sean?” Charles replied; even if he could hear Sean’s true meaning he’d always found it made people feel better if he allowed them to speak out loud. 

“They’re just odd.” Sean supplied, because the young man didn’t know how to phrase the question without causing Charles offence. He did understand that. 

“I’m afraid my brothers’ aren’t’ brilliant at social surroundings.” 

“How come?” Alex asked, leaning forward as voices started rising in the kitchen. Charles silently asked Nicholas and Johnny to quieten down before answering. 

“Bruce had medical problems that started when his wife and family left him and caused a demotion in the police force. He of course refuses to take his medication and prefers other   
methods that cause him to be…rather unsavoury.” Hank nodded his head in agreement, remembering what Bruce had said when he’d first seen the blue furred mutant. “I assure you he doesn’t mean offence or if he does then it’s simply his nature. As for Wesley, well that’s a complicated story.” Charles sighed, remembering when his twin had returned nearly a year after   
Charles had last seen him, with images of assassins and their Father in his mind. “You’ll get used to him, although I wouldn’t purposefully antagonise him there is only so much I can do to stop him from shooting someone.” The three gulped then, Alex especially thinking of the gun Wesley had walked in with. 

“What about the other three, they’re the youngest right?” Hank asked, trying to get his mind clear so he could better understand their impromptu house guests. 

“Simon recently helped steal a painting though was apparently hypnotised to do so by his ex-girlfriend.” Charles said, still unsure himself of what Simon had been up to, he avoided telling them about the murder Simon had committed simply because he didn’t want to get his brother into trouble. “He also has a gambling habit, which until recently he shared with Johnny.” 

“What stopped Johnny from gambling?” Sean, this time. 

“Penelope, his current girlfriend. She is also the reason that he wasn’t fazed by your blue fur Hank.” Charles projected an image of Penelope before the so-called curse had been lifted and saw Hank understanding. “Nicholas is the youngest and is a medical doctor who spent time in Uganda.” 

“He was their when…” Hank began before Charles interrupted.

“The president went against his own people, yes.” Charles remembered when Nicholas had come off the plane after all of this and it still haunted his dreams, seeing his younger brother so drawn and hurt.

“What are they doing here Professor?” Alex finally asked. 

“Is it because of what Erik did?” Sean interjected. 

“I believe so yes.” Charles didn’t have chance to elaborate as Simon entered the kitchen followed closely by Wesley who was as wide awake as ever. The telepath could hear his older brother shuffling around upstairs but decided it was probably best to leave him there, the man could be quite disagreeable when hung-over. 

When Nicholas and Johnny appeared at the table with pancakes, Sean asked “How come you all have different accents?” 

“Mum was Scottish but Dad was English so we sort of got a mixture of all of that.” Wesley replied. “The reason I have an American accent is because of our step-father which also rubbed off on Johnny.” 

“That’s not confusing at all.” Sean replied, jokingly gaining a laugh from Johnny and Nicholas. 

“What powers do you have then?” Simon asked, turning to the mutants. By the time they’d finished explaining their abilities, breakfast was finished and Charles saw that Bruce was up, smoking outside. He supposed he should be glad it wasn’t inside. 

“How about a demonstration.” Nicholas asked and the three mutants nodded their head eagerly. 

………………….

Alex and Sean both showed their mutant powers to Charles’ brothers, who were thrilled to see them. Well, all except Wesley who just cocked an eyebrow at them. He had his own skills after all and while less flashy than mutations, his were far more practical. Charles noticed as his voice appeared in Wesley’s head, saying You obviously want to show off and it’s always good for the kids to learn new things. Wesley grinned at his brother as he stepped forwards. 

“Have any of you seen a bullet curve before?” Wesley got groans from the younger brothers, them having already seen this far too many times. 

“That’s impossible.” Hank replied but Wesley just ignored him. 

“How about we make it interesting, Simon?” Wesley motioned for his younger brother to stan in front of him as he pulled his gun out. Charles frowned disapprovingly at Wesley for carrying the gun but Wesley knew his brother would have stopped him if it really bothered him. “Professor, is this safe?” Hank went to stand next to the professor. 

“Perfectly.” Wesley didn’t waste a moment as he brought gun swinging forwards, shooting the bullet. Simon flinched a little to the side but the effect was still the same as the bullet went shooting around his brother. 

“Did you have to let it get so close?” Simon seethed but Wesley ignored him, curious about what the mutants would think. 

“How is that even possible?” Alex spoke. 

“It’s Wesley, he has assassin voodoo magic.” Charles let out a snort of laughter at what Johnny said. 

“I thought none of you were mutants.” Hank said, accusingly looking at Wesley. 

“I’m not a mutant.” Wesley replied as Bruce came around the corner from wherever he’d been hiding. The two shared a look and Wesley quickly excused himself. 

Charles frowned at the two older brothers but didn’t say anything as they disappeared around a corner. “So between my fucking brilliant detective skills…”

“Which is why you go kicked out of the police.” Wesley interrupted, unable to resist riling the man. 

“And your assassin contacts I’ve managed to track Lehnsherr down.” 

“So where is he?” 

“New York.” 

Wesley took the address Bruce had scrawled on a scrap bit of paper. “I’ll take it from here, you keep Charles distracted.” Neither said anything about the younger brothers being better at distracting Charles because neither wanted to get them involved in murder. They might not see eye to eye on a lot of things but on this they did.


	4. Chapter 4

Living with Charles had made it possible for his brothers to block his telepathy; the only problem was that to do so they had to be sober. This was an extreme annoyance for Bruce right then because fuck he needed a drink. Preferably something strong like the hard liquor Bruce knew Charles had hidden. It was a constant source of annoyance, having Charles around who was the literal definition of a British do-gooder who continuously aimed for goodness. 

Though he did admit that Charles was better than Wesley and Simon because Bruce may be a terrible cop but the idea of letting criminals walk around free still seriously pissed him off, especially when said criminals were his brothers. 

These mutants Charles had around him weren’t worth Bruce’s’ time either. They were mutants after all and Bruce was all for following stereotypes when it came to thinking of mutants in a specific way. The only reason he’d never think of Charles that was because he was Bruce’s’ brother, or Raven for that matter. 

Spending so much time with Charles probably raised a lot of questions but Bruce couldn’t give a shit. Charles knew Wesley had gone and he was sure the younger had his suspicions about what Wesley was doing but he wasn’t about to give any details. “You’re not drinking?” Charles noted, the night after Wesley had disappeared. 

“You hid the good stuff.” Bruce replied, which was true. 

“That’s not it. You’re being pleasant to the children.” Bruce didn’t reply, his thoughts wandering unbid to his own daughter. It still hurt to think of never seeing her again but there wasn’t a lot else he could do about it. “What do you think of the idea of a school?” 

“Might as well put that degree of yours’ to good use.” Charles nodded in acceptance of the answer. 

“I’m never going to walk again.” Bruce looked up in surprise. They didn’t talk about the heavy stuff and if one of his younger siblings did want to they did not come to him.   
Except Charles had been drinking more than his usual fair. 

“Does it matter?” 

“No, I suppose not.” Charles sighed, making Bruce feel fucking uncomfortable. “Is Wesley really going to kill Erik?” 

“That bastard would kill anyone if he got the order to do so and Erik fucking Lehnsherr did shoot you.” 

“He’s my friend and I’d rather Wesley didn’t.” Bruce shrugged. He wouldn’t care if the Wesley shot the arsehole because he’d hurt his brother, no matter how much Bruce like to pretend he didn’t care he did admit he had a soft spot for his brothers. “Whiskey?” Bruce took the glass without a seconds thought. 

…………………

Erik hadn’t planned to get close to New York because Charles was in New York. The helmet was nearly constantly on now, even if Erik knew Charles wouldn’t read his mind or force him to do anything. The telepath was far too honourable for that. Erik did regret what he done but there wasn’t any point in regretting the actions he’d already done so he saw no point in going to find Charles and apologise. It wasn’t like he deserved the apology. 

It had been oddly silent for the last few minutes and Erik mentally cursed himself for not noticing. Reaching out around himself, he searched for any unidentified pieces of metal. Azazel and Riptide were in the lounge area and Raven was in the kitchen because she was the only person who used the kitchen facilities other than Erik himself. Emma Frost was in her room. Nothing unaccounted for. No strange metals. So why was he on edge? 

The answer came when a knife hit the wall millimetres from his head. Whipping around, Erik grabbed the metal around him but the man who’d flung the knife was already on him. He was fast. Too fast to be anything but a mutant. “You’re a mutant.” Before he continued the figure stepped into the light and Erik instantly shut up. The man looked just like Charles but at the same nothing like the kind Professor he had called friend. 

“I’m not a mutant.” The accent was American, not British so it wasn’t Charles, then why did the stranger look like him. “Wesley Gibson, Charles’ twin and soon to be you’re mother-fucking killer.” Erik reacted on instinct more than anything else as the ceramic blade came towards him. “Nice to see you don’t rely on just your powers. Not that it matters.” Wesley gave a predatory smile before coming at Erik. 

Erik threw the metal around the room at the intruder who ducked them in a way that seemed almost impossible to Erik. Wesley didn’t even seem to consider what he was doing and before Erik quite knew what was happened, the Charles look-a-like was pinning him against the wall. “Don’t bother shouting for your friends; they’re indisposed at the moment.” Erik bristled angrily. How dare this human attack mutants.

……………………….

Wesley had made sure to knock the telepath lady out first, not wanting the alarms to be raised. That had been surprisingly easy though the way of spiking her drink. The other two had put up a fight but Wesley was better than them and he managed to knock them out quickly enough. And without causing suspicion either. 

He was just about to push the knife into Erik’s throat when a very familiar female voice shouted, “Wesley put the knife down.” 

“Raven, nice to hear your voice again but right now I’m going to kill this fucker so if you would leave for a moment.” Except then a metal object came at his head and Wesley had to jump away from Erik to avoid being hit. “Bastard.” 

“What are you doing here Wesley?” Raven was in front of Erik now and as much as Wesley would love to kill Erik, he didn’t want to have to go through his adopted sister to do so.

“Your blue.” He said, noticing then that Raven wasn’t in her usual blonde form and was entirely naked. “And naked.” 

“You have a problem.” Wesley only shrugged. Nothing much fazed him after dealing with the fraternity but then again this was his sister so maybe it was a little strange. “Does Charles know you’re here?” 

“He’s willing to fucking forgive you and him.” Wesley pointed the knife dangerously at Erik, who was eyeing him with distaste.

“We gave him the choice to come with us or side with the humans and he chose them over his own kind.” Wesley snorted with distaste, seriously where did this guy come up with these lines. 

“You were his friend and you, Raven, were his sister my sister and you left him bleeding on a fucking beach with virtual strangers. He’s lost his legs because of that fucking bastard and you left Charles for him.” Wesley was angry at his sister, which was probably the only reason he didn’t notice that the teleporter was behind him until it was too late. 

“Azazel don’t.” The mutants red tail was positioning dangerously at Wesley’s eye and the assassin was looking all over for a chance to escape.

“Let him go.” Erik replied, after sharing a glance with Raven. The red-devil like mutant hesitated for a second before doing so, allowing Wesley to get to his feet. Thinking quickly, Wesley threw the knife at the teleporter who disappeared at the last minute then threw him across the room. “I suggest you leave now before Azazel kills you.” Erik stated and Wesley seriously debated about ignoring the mutant in favour of killing them all but he wasn’t stupid and knew when he was beaten. At least for, he’d definitely have to pay them a visit again because Wesley doubted that the message had gotten across. 

His shoulder hurt anyway and there was a sluggish bleeding trail coming from his head from where he’d contacted the wall so Wesley knew logically he wasn’t in the best shape to continue this fight anyway. So with that in mind he felt a little less guilty about leaving Erik alive, that and the promise that after soaking in the wax he was coming back to finish him off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hank didn’t know what to make of Charles’ brothers because they were seriously odd and nothing like the well-mannered Professor. In the short time they’d been there, hank had seen that each Xavier had their own quirk that made them just strange in Hank’s opinion. Wesley’s trick with the bullet was especially confusing as Wesley had said he didn’t have a mutation. Hank had brought it up with the Professor who had said it wasn’t his secret to tell so Hank had been putting in some time trying to figure out how Wesley did it and also debating whether to ask the man. 

There was also the incident with Bruce to consider, which had made Hank avoid the oldest Xavier brother at all costs. The man really was vile and not even in a nice way so when Hank walked into the study to find Charles sitting with his older brother, drinking whiskey he was a little shocked. “Hank, what’s wrong?” Charles asked, noticing Hank at the doorway. 

“Erm, I saw Simon one of the vases and I was wondering why?” Hank had been going in search of food when he saw Simon picking up one of the antique vases and disappear again. 

“Poor little bastard’s gone and done it now.” Bruce grinned as Charles sighed. 

“Thank you Hank, I’ll sort it out and if you see him doing it again do tell him to stop.” Hank was then left with Bruce in the room as Charles disappeared. 

“Little bastard has a nasty habit of stealing things.” Bruce said, taking a gulp of the whiskey. Hank didn’t say anything, still hovering by the door, seriously uncomfortable about being there. Bruce seemed to be ignoring him though so Hank took the opportunity to turn around to leave the room. Except Sean appearing at the door stopped him. He looked seriously confused and not a little intimidated when Bruce sent a glare his way.

“The Professor told you to come downstairs.” Bruce grunted in answer and all Hank could do was look on in confusion as the oldest Xavier brother disappeared from the room, after downing the glass of whiskey in his hand. 

…………….

“I would not go in there if I were you.” Nicholas appeared at Alex’s shoulder with Johnny in tow. 

“How come?” Alex asked as Bruce walked straight past them, followed by Hank and Sean. “What is going on?” 

“Wesley tried to kill Erik, probably with Bruce’s help in some way, and Simon is still stealing from family and as much as Charles can forgive us that he doesn’t.” Johnny explained, putting an arm around Hank as Nicholas did the same to Sean and Alex. 

“In fact, we should probably get as far as our big brothers before they really do start arguing.” Nicholas grinned, causing Alex to stare at him in disbelief because the Professor never shouted. 

……………………

“What were you thinking?” Charles couldn’t believe the stupidity of his brothers sometimes. In fact, the actual question was aimed at every single one of them because why did they have to do this every time they visited. It didn’t seem to matter what reason his brothers had for turning up at the mansion every time something happened. The problems ranged literally from Wesley killing someone to Nicholas propositioning any girl that came within a feet of him, and that even included Raven because technically she wasn’t their sister so was fair game, according to his younger brother. 

“The answer to that Charles, would be these bastards weren’t thinking because they never do.” Bruce replied, leaning against the wall. 

“I never thought I’d say this but Nicholas and Johnny may be the only people in this family who think straight.” Charles sighed. His two youngest brothers had certainly grown up a lot more than the other three. 

“Does that include you to Charles because you keep forgiving everyone, even people who don’t deserve it.” Wesley argued. 

“What happened was an accident.” Charles defended because it was. Erik hadn’t known that the bullet would hit him and if the older man had known Charles was relatively sure Erik wouldn’t have done so. “It does not give you the right, either of you to try to kill him.” 

“Wesley tried to kill him, I just tracked the bastard down for him.” Bruce added and Wesley sent his older brother a look that clearly said he wasn’t helping. 

“Seeing as it got us two to get along, I don’t see why you mind so much.” Wesley had a point. He and Bruce had never seen eye-to-eye even as children and Charles was glad they’d put their differences aside just not happy about why they had. 

“Simon.” Charles said before the younger could leave the room. “You’re just as bad.” 

“Charles has a point. Stealing from family is a bad fucking move.” Wesley turned to his younger brother who was starting to regret taking the vase because he seriously hated these family talks. 

“You let Johnny get away with it.” 

“Johnny was better at it.” Bruce replied, which was once more true. When said younger brother had had his own gambling debts he’d at least avoid stealing anything until the last possible moment and the only reason they knew Johnny had done anything was because it turned up on EBay a few days later. 

“So if I was better you’d let me steal.” Charles sighed, wishing his brothers’ would let him deal with this because they were terrible at explaining themselves. 

“No, if you need money just ask just please stop stealing.” Simon looked appropriately chastised so Charles turned back to Wesley and Bruce. 

“Can I go then?” Simon asked, getting a nod from Charles and a pissed off look from both Wesley and Bruce.   
…………………………

“Simon, you got out alive.” Johnny joked as his older brother appeared in the room the two youngest Xavier’s’ and the three mutants were. 

Nicholas passed Simon a glass of whiskey. “Don’t let Charles find out, you know how he gets about us two drinking.” 

“He’s one to talk, between him and Bruce its’ a wonder we have any alcohol left.” Johnny stated, seeing the raised eyebrow from the three young mutants. 

“The Professor drinks?” Alex asked and Johnny could understand the confusion. 

“He had more restraint than Bruce and Mum but if you leave him alone long enough under the right circumstances he could drink the place dry.” Simon clarified, wrinkling his nose at the taste of the whiskey. 

“What was the Professor like as a kid?” Sean asked, causing the three brothers to laugh. “What, haven’t you ever wondered that about your teachers.” It was a fair point. 

“You want a better answer talk to Wesley or Bruce, though he’s probably the calmest of all of us.” Nicholas answered.

“And the only one to not commit murder.” Simon added far more cheerfully than he had any right to.

“Actually, that only applies to you and Wesley.” Johnny gave Simon a pointed look but the older only shrugged. 

The three mutants shared a look of confusion before Hank asked, “I didn’t think the Professor would condone violence.” 

“He doesn’t but Wesley is a trained killer and Simon…well we have no idea what happened there.” Simon glared at Nicholas, throwing the cup at him. The glass shattered on the   
wall, causing the younger to flinch a little too violently. 

“You okay, Nicky?” Johnny quickly put a hand on Nicholas’ shoulder who nodded his head. 

“Sorry Nicholas but I was hypnotised.” 

“That only explains why you stole the painting, not why you killed that lady.” Alex was starting to think Charles’ brothers where completely insane and was even starting to consider if he should call the police because seriously, what was wrong with them?

…………………………………….

Erik hadn’t believed Wesley when he said Charles was paralysed but Raven had because she knew Wesley wouldn’t lie about that. The guilt was slowly starting to eat her up and she could tell it was with Erik to. Finally, after a few hours of this, Erik and Raven had decided to visit the mansion to see if what Wesley said was true. And in Raven’s case at least apologise to her brother. 

This was why, after arguing with the other three mutants, Azazel teleported herself and Erik to the mansion. He would come and pick them up when Erik phones but until then they were on their own. 

The grounds were oddly quiet but Raven held no such thoughts about the inside of the house because she’d grown up with Charles’ brothers and she knew they’d all be there to help Charles, like they had with Nicholas. Not that Charles would accept the help, in fact Raven was willing to bet the brothers’ were more than likely having their usual family disagreements than trying to help Charles, though it would distract him from the loss of his legs. And Raven leaving, which made the guilt show itself again. 

Erik knocked on the front door of the mansion, knowing they would be overly welcome especially if they just barged in. It was about 5 minutes before the door was open. Erik visibly looked surprised to find another of Charles’ brothers standing their but Raven wasn’t. “Raven, as beautiful as always.” Nicholas stated, pulling her into a hug and she really wished she’d put clothes on because Nicholas was never one to not look at a naked woman. 

“Nicholas, nice to see you again.” The younger smiled brightly but pulled away when Simon coughed from behind them. Blushing in embarrassment, he went to stand next to his brother. 

“Where is Charles?” Erik seemed to have gotten over the shock of seeing Charles’ brothers. 

“Arguing with Wesley and Bruce and if you don’t want to end up dead any time soon, I’d suggest you leave.” Simon stated and Raven sighed because that statement was far, far too true.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon didn’t quite remember picking up the gun even if he wasn’t at all surprised when he had it in his hand. Erik had told them in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t leaving until he talked to Charles, causing Nicholas to go and tell the man to fuck off in a way the younger could only have learnt from Bruce and Wesley. When that didn’t work, Simons’ blood had started to boil and the anger that had been locked up since that car had fallen in the river and he’s almost drowned came to the surface. The gun was in the draw by the front door, exactly where Simon expected Wesley to put a gun because their older brother was nothing if not paranoid. 

“Put the gun down Simon.” Raven said, trying to calm him down but Simon didn’t listen. Erik had shot his brother after all and therefore deserved to end up dead. Just like every other person Simon had killed in the last year. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went racing towards Erik, only to stop mid-air. Simon frowned and shot again, Erik stopped the bullet and every other one after that. At some point Simon had walked to stand nearly face to face with Erik but that hadn’t stopped the bullet. 

“Fucking mutant bastards.” Bruce’s’ voice came from the front door, pulling Simon momentarily out of his trance. “You know I should just let Simon carry on shooting, the kid needs to get his anger out some way but the idea of you turning those metal bullets on him is putting me off.” Simon sighed in frustration, backing away from Erik because the man was staring at Bruce as if the guy was insane. Which he really was. “I really hate mutant’s bastards, especially mutant bastards like you. And Raven if you’re gonna be naked try to be a less awkward shade of blue it doesn’t suit you darling.” Raven blushed, flicking back to her blonde haired form, though thankfully with clothes on. 

…………………

“Who the hell are you?” Erik didn’t like the guy, leaning against the front door as if he owned the place and talking with enough hatred towards mutants that made Erik remember why he hated humans so much. 

“Bruce Robertson of the Edinburgh police force and Charles’ older brother freak so if you don’t want me to kick you out of here I suggest you drop the bullets ‘cos I don’t trust you with them anywhere in my vicinity.” Erik was seriously wondering if he should just send the bullets at Bruce right now. The fact that this was Charles’ brother didn’t make him stop thinking it either because, seriously, how could the well-mannered English Professor have this guy as a brother. 

“If you’re going to shoot him please hurry up and do it already.” Wesley had appeared at the doorway, with another gun in hand. “And then I can shoot you and these are ceramic bullets so you won’t be able to deflect them.” Charles’ twin added as if it was an after-thought. 

“Where is Charles?” Erik was quickly losing patience with these people and was seriously considering if he should just kill them all now because they were humans after all and the world would be better off with less humans.

At that moment Charles’ English accent carried to Erik’s ears. “Wesley please put the gun down and Bruce stop ogling your sister.” To Erik’s complete surprise the two men did as Charles asked. “Simon, we need to talk about this and Wesley could you please hide the guns so Simon can’t find them.” Wesley shrugged in answer. 

“I don’t need to be babied.” Simon growled, annoyed at Charles’ accusation. 

“You have a tendency to shoot before thinking, something even Wesley does not have.” Charles sent his sibling a pointed look and Erik couldn’t resist the small smirk that appeared on his lips at the chastised look Simon wore. “And no, hypnotism is not a defence in those circumstances.” Even Raven looked a little confused at that statement. 

“Want us to stay?” Bruce was still looking at Erik as if the mutant was useless and once more Erik felt the need to shoot Bruce. Charles would be angry, probably, but there wasn’t much the telepath could do about it because Erik was still wearing the helmet. 

“No thank you.” Charles, ever polite, replied though he did send a pointed look at his siblings to disappear. “I am sorry for them they can be… overbearing at times.” Charles had come into view now and Erik felt his heart drop a little. His friend was sat in a wheelchair. “Don’t look so upset my friend, I don’t blame you and Sean tells me it makes me look more like a Professor.” Erik didn’t know what to say because that was so like Charles, forgiving people who had hurt him. He was starting to understand why Wesley and Simon   
had tried to kill him now. 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Raven ran towards Charles, pulling her adopted brother into a hug. “I should never have left.” A look crossed Charles’ eyes but it was gone so quickly Erik could almost pretend he’d imagined it.

“You wanted to leave and what kind of brother would I be if I stopped you.” Charles murmured into Raven’s blonde hair. Erik frowned again because Raven shouldn’t be hiding herself again. When he said at much Charles actually laughed. “Raven knows better than to listen to my brothers on these matters.” 

“Except Johnny and Nicholas.” Raven added and Erik frowned, wondering which one Johnny was and remembering the younger one who had answered the door and all but propositioned Raven. “You haven’t met Johnny yet.” Raven clarified. “I should probably go and say hi.” She said, stepping away from Charles who nodded his head. This left Erik alone with Charles and his guilt. 

“My friend it would be easier for me to understand what’s wrong if you would take the helmet off, it’s annoyingly disconcerting.” Erik didn’t take it off. He didn’t want Charles in his head. A look of hurt crossed the telepaths’ face when Erik refused but neither mentioned it, instead standing awkwardly or in Charles’ case sitting. “May I ask why you’re here?” 

“Your brother tried to kill me and attacked my fellow mutants. I want to know why.”   
Charles laughed again and Erik felt his eyes narrowing. This wasn’t meant to be a laughing matter. “Wesley gets rather overprotective towards us at times and I am sorry for that though if he really had wanted to kill you I assure you, you wouldn’t be standing here now.” Erik didn’t know if that was meant to be comforting or not. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

“Or why the other one shot me.” 

“Simon is…going through some difficulties right now you’ll have to excuse him.” 

“And the other one that insulted mutants. That sort of human is the reason I hate humans.” Erik glared at Charles, wondering why the telepath wasn’t taking this seriously. From what Erik had seen of the Professor, he would have though Charles to be the first one to act if any of his family tried to kills someone or showed their hatred of mutants. Instead Charles had just laughed. 

“Bruce is just Bruce and I believe he was drunk, which may have been partly my fault. I’ll have to remember to hide the whiskey again.” The last bit was said as if Charles was thinking out loud but Erik still didn’t understand. “So what is the reason you’re here Erik because I doubt its’ to talk about my strange family.” 

“I had to see for myself what I’d done.” Erik growled, the guilt welling up again. “How bad is it?” Charles’ face went downcast as Erik said this, the only indication that it was bad. 

“I’ll never walk again.” 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean for the bullet to hit you Charles.” Erik couldn’t believe that he’d caused this and the self-hatred appeared fully then. 

“Please don’t blame yourself Erik, it was an accident.” And Erik cursed the younger man because Charles shouldn’t forgive him; Charles should be yelling at him instead he was telling Erik not to blame himself. “My friend, as much as I may understand your desire to keep me out of your thoughts I would ask that you remove the helmet.” 

“You won’t read my thoughts?” Even as Erik asked it he took the helmet off. Charles visibly relaxed when the helmet was off, even as Erik tensed and pulled his shields around himself. 

“I promise, my friend. Now would you like to come inside?” Erik nodded, following the wheelchair-bound professor into the mansion. 

………………….

Raven had been appalled when she saw Charles was in the wheelchair and had wanted to do nothing more than to apologise over and over for leaving him when he so obviously needed her. Instead she’d left him alone with Erik, something which his brothers’ saw as a bad thing. She was still a little surprised when Simon actually tried to shoot Erik but knew that after she’d left she’d lost all right to ask why. 

Alex, Hank and Sean where in the living room with Johnny and Nicholas when Raven walked in with Charles’ other brothers. The other three mutants glared at her mistrustfully as Nicholas and Johnny both hugged her. It was a nice feeling, seeing as for all intents and purposes they were family. “Out.” Bruce told the three mutants who didn’t move. 

“We’re staying.” Alex told the older Xavier and Raven had to applaud them for actually sticking around because Charles’ brothers could be intimidating when they put their minds to it. Bruce only shrugged, collapsing onto the sofa. 

“Why did you leave?” Johnny tone was accusing, causing Raven’s guilt to heighten once more. 

“Charles told me to.” He had, though Raven knew full well that Charles hadn’t actually wanted her to leave.

“Charles is an idiot.” Wesley retorted. 

“But that isn’t the point.” Nicholas continued. “Charles was hurt and you left him with the man that caused it.” 

“Is he going to be alright?” Raven asked, worry lacing her voice. She needed to know the extent of it because this was Charles and she cared about Charles.

“The Professor won’t walk again.” Alex told her. Raven hadn’t been able to meet the eyes of the other 3 mutants because they’d been there when she’d left. Meeting Hanks’ eyes caused her to feel tears prickle at her eyes. 

“The bullet hit his spine.” Hank explained, causing Raven to really want to cry then but she wouldn’t do that because she didn’t deserve their sympathy. Not after what she’d done to Charles.

“Can’t the wax help Wesley?” She turned to Charles’ twin when she said this, remembering the times that Wesley had come home injured only to soak in a tub of wax and magically re-heal. 

“Pekwarsky said if Charles had used the wax straight after the bullet hit his spine it might have worked but I didn’t hear about his injury until a few weeks ago.” Wesley sounded annoyed at that.

“If it wasn’t for our Charles’ case going through Nicholas’ hospital then none of us would know anything.” Johnny sounded bitter about this and Raven could understand. Though it was typical of Charles to want to deal with a situation on his own, he should have at least told his brothers. 

“Sorry, if we’d known the Professor had family then we’d have phoned.” Hank apologised.

Before any of them could say anymore, however, Erik and Charles entered the room and chaos erupted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Charles shouldn’t have been surprised when Alex, Hank and Sean jumped up, yelling at Erik about leaving them in Cuba. He wasn’t even surprised when Nicholas and Johnny also joined in the shouting. What he was surprised at, however, was Wesley who instead of threatening to kill Erik or actually doing so, instead told them to: “Quiet the fuck down.” 

When they went quiet, Wesley walked over to Erik, his hand still on the gun in his pocket. “I don’t like you and if your name ever comes up on the Loom I will kill you with absolute fucking pleasure but right now my brother doesn’t want you dead so you’re lucky.” Charles nearly rolled his eyes at his twin’s over-dramaticness but didn’t interrupt. “So unless you have a good enough reason for staying, get out.” 

Erik didn’t move and for a moment Charles was tempted to go in the other mans’ mind to find out if Erik wanted to stay or not. He restrained himself, however, remembering Erik’s request. “The humans would kill us all.” Erik turned to face Charles, ignoring Wesley which seemed to annoy the assassin and amuse Charles’ other brothers. 

“They aren’t all like Shaw.” It was an old argument but Charles hadn’t yet given up hope in thinking Erik might listen to him. 

“And they aren’t all Moira.” Erik snapped. “I regret what I did Charles but I can’t help you.” 

“I understand my friend.” Charles told him, sincerely even as the three mutants snorted. 

“If it is possible for myself and Raven to stay the night I would be grateful but after that.” 

“After that it is your choice. I won’t force you to stay. You either Raven.” Charles promised, even if deep down that is exactly what he wanted to do. 

“Professor, we can’t trust them.” Alex protested, jumping to his feet as he glared at both Erik and Raven. 

“Erik won’t cause any trouble.” Charles promised Alex, understanding the younger man’s anger, which was radiating from him in waves. 

“And if he does I can always shoot him.” Wesley grinned, cocking the gun in Erik’s general direction. 

………………………………………………

Erik had been hesitant about staying in the mansion but he’d been loath to leave Charles so soon, especially seeing him in the chair. The telepath may have seemed the same as usual but he could clearly see that Charles was not himself; he seemed stressed and warn down, which may have been partly due to his brothers. 

When Charles had come to the mansion, he hadn’t expected Charles’ brothers to be like this, expecting Wesley to be a special case. Apparently not. They were so different from Charles in everything except looks that Erik wouldn’t have thought they were related. And it didn’t help that the pacifist Professor actually let them go around shooting people. 

He’d intended on finding Charles so had headed to the study that they had played a number of games of chess in. Erik hesitated outside the door, unsure about if Charles would welcome his company but he just shrugged it off, knocking on the door. A grunt came from the other side and Erik pushed it open, surprised to find Charles’ oldest brother sitting at the chair usually occupied by Charles. 

“Fuck off.” Bruce grunted at him, causing Erik to frown. “Are you deaf as well as deformed?” Erik felt the anger build up and with it the metal around the room vibrated.

“What is your problem with mutants?” Erik all but growled, attempting to keep calm enough to not actually kill the man because he was Charles’ brother, even if he was an ignorant ass. “Your brother is a mutant and yet you insult them.” 

“Mutants are assholes.” Bruce glared. “If you’re gonna just stand there maybe you can tell me where my little brother hid the alcohol.” Erik frowned again. Under normal circumstances he would have killed the human by now; instead he was talking with him. Maybe there was hope for him going with Charles’ ideals yet. “You’re the one that shot him aren’t you?” Erik nodded, seeing no point in denying it. “Wesley should have killed you.”

“He couldn’t have.” Erik was incensed that this human thought Erik could be killed by a human. 

“Wesley can kill you, the fucking bastard could kill anyone with the right incentive so stay out of his way and mine or I’ll be sure to fuck with you myself.” Bruce glared, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. “Now piss of and stay away from my brother.” 

Erik ignored the man, sitting in the seat opposite. There was no chance that he was going to do what this asshole told him to. “You hate mutants and your brother is a mutant.   
That makes you a hypocrite and probably worse than every other humans I’ve ever met.” That last bit was a lie but Erik was feeling vindictive, not to mention he was spoiling for a fight and it seemed an argument would be the best he would get.

“You’re a right piece of shit aren’t you?” Bruce had lit the cigar now, blowing the smoke in Erik’s general direction. Erik didn’t know what possessed him to do it but somehow he was on his feet, a piece of metal millimetres from Bruce’s face. “Kill me and your death might just be a little quicker than before.” Erik glared for a moment, seriously considering it. Except then he remembered Charles and dropped the metal on the ground. He’d already caused his friend enough pain. 

………………..

Raven avoided everyone as she walked around the mansion. She’d missed it almost as much as she’d missed Charles. This was her home, the only home she’d ever known and Raven sometimes regretted leaving. But then she remembered why she’d left and her resolve hardened. The humans would never accept them and as much as she loved Charles, her brother would never realise that. She would have thought his permanent optimism was a side-effect from his telepath but she’d spent long enough with Emma Frost to know better now. 

“What’s with the pacing?” Johnny asked, causing Raven to start, flicking back to her blonde-haired form. While she saw Charles’ brothers as he own, she knew they weren’t as accepting of her mutant power as Charles was. “Blue does suit you better you know.” Johnny told her and Raven blushed, flickering back. 

“You should stay that way more often.” Nicholas added, appearing next to his brother with a sultry smile so similar to Charles’ on his face. Raven blushed again, adding clothes to her blue form. As much as she liked going naked she did not enjoy Nicholas eyeing her like that. Nicholas’ face fell when the clothes appeared but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

“I missed you.” Raven told them but the two younger brothers didn’t say anything. “You have to understand why I left.” 

“We do, Charles showed us.” Nicholas told her. “But we know you leaving really hurt Charles.” Raven flinched away from Nicholas’ words. He was right, of course, but it still hurt. “You shouldn’t have left him when he needed you.” Nicholas’ tone was more serious than Raven had ever heard it, painfully reminding her that the youngest Xavier had gone through a distressful time to cause that seriousness. 

“Charles told me to leave.”  
“Charles knew you wanted to.” Johnny told her, which was true. Charles had never refused anything that someone he offered craved. It was what Raven loved about him. That and his optimism. 

“Our big brother forgives you for leaving but he has annoying tendency to be overly optimistic.” Nicholas has anger in his eyes and Raven bowed her head in shame. She didn’t deserve Charles’ forgiveness even if it was given willingly. “But I don’t forgive you, or Erik.” 

“Sorry Raven, but I’m with Nicholas here.” Johnny said when Raven looked at him with pleading eyes. “You’re still our sister and we love you but you hurt our brother and we’re not going to forgive you for that.” Johnny finished and he and Nicholas walked out of the room, leaving Raven to stand there in complete shock. 

…………………………..

Charles and Simon were sitting in one of the old room in the mansion. They were opposite each other in a fashion that reminded the younger of his time in Elizabeth’s’ office. “You need help Simon.” Charles’ tone was serious and concerned and Simon couldn’t help but snort in amusement. 

“That’s the definition of our entire family.” Charles shrugged, motioning for his younger brother to continue. “We came here to help you anyway, not the other way around.” 

“I’m perfectly fine.” 

“No you’re not; you need to stop forgiving people for hurting you.” 

“Like you did with Elizabeth.” Simon seethed, angrily glaring at Charles. This was very reason that he had almost refused to come to the mansion when Wesley called. His brother the mind reader knew everything that he had done and Simon hated that. “You shot Erik.” 

“After he shot you. Anyway, Bruce and Wesley planned to kill him first. Why not lecture them?”

“I already have, as you saw.” Charles pushed the memory towards Simon who forced it out of his mind. “I understand your concern but I am fine. You aren’t though.” 

“None of us are.” Simon yelled. “Nicholas has never been the same since Uganda no matter how much he pretends otherwise. Wesley is an assassin. He kills people for a living and doesn’t seem to care. Bruce tried to kill himself, is an alcoholic druggy that lost his family. And you Charles, you won’t even admit that your hurting because I know you are.   
We all do. Why else would you avoid calling us? Johnny’s probably the only normal one in this family.” 

Charles fell silent, unsure of what to say. Finally he looked up at his brother. “We really are messed up aren’t we?” 

“You’re not okay?” Charles shook his head ever so slowly. “Then talk to someone.” 

“I don’t want to worry anyone; we all have our own problems.” Simon couldn’t help the bitter laugh that came out then. 

“Yeah, we could all do with a trip the physiatrist.” 

“Or a hypnotist?” Charles said it hesitantly but Simon only laughed anyway. When he did, Charles seemed to relax a little, then a crease came across his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Erik is very close to killing Bruce and Nicholas and Johnny seem to have upset Raven.” 

“Raven deserves it.” Simon shrugged at Charles’ glare. “But we probably should stop Erik from killing Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering adding Max Lewinsky to the story so if you could comment with any thoughts on that and depending on the reactions I'll either put him in or not :)


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley hadn’t planned on leaving the mansion or the surrounding grounds but somehow he’d found himself in the middle of New York, on a wild goose chase as Pekwarsky had called it when he’d phoned the man. Of course, Wesley wasn’t just going to sit around while his brother was paralysed so when he’d gotten the call from one of the old fraternity members about a special wax that might be able to heal paralysis he was out of the mansion as fast as possible. After making sure no one would notice his absence. He didn’t need Charles’ hopes pulled up only to find out he was wrong. Like Pekwarsky said, this was probably just some wild goose chase.

Leaving Erik inside the mansion with his brothers, especially Charles hadn’t been Wesley’s first choice but making sure Charles could walk again was so here he was, outside an old abandoned building in the middle of New York, with only a small hand gun and no one who knew where he was. Probably not the smartest idea but still, Wesley wasn’t smart like Charles or Nicholas. 

He kept the gun pointing in front of him as he walked up the steps to the building, looking around for any members of the fraternity that may be lurking around the corners. This building was nearly identical to the one the fraternity in Chicago had used before Wesley burnt it down, though this one was a lot more eerie. 

The sound of steps on concrete alerted Wesley to someone behind him and he turned quickly, coming face to face with one of Charles’ bloody mutant kids. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Wesley growled at Alex, who held up his hands in a sort of surrender. 

“You disappeared from the mansion so I followed you.” Wesley glowered at the mutant, keeping the gun pointed at him. 

“You’re insane now leave before you get yourself killed.” 

“The Professor know you’re here?” Alex asked, not moving and Wesley growled low in his throat, debating on whether to shoot the kid or not. 

“No, and he won’t know I ever was. Now leave.” Alex didn’t listen, walking further into the building, right past Wesley. The assassin was very tempted to put a bullet in the kid then in sheer frustration but restrained himself, knowing that the mutant didn’t understand the danger. “You need to leave, wait outside in the car; I don’t care just get out.” Wesley grabbed Alex’s arm, wondering how this annoying kid had managed to follow him so easily. “How did you even know I was here?”

“Beast puts trackers on all the cars and when I saw you’d left I asked him.” Wesley was silently impressed at that, if a little angry that his brother had gotten himself involved in something like this. “Why are you here?” 

Wesley sighed. “I think I might have a way to help Charles but you need to leave.” 

“Help the Professor, like make him walk again.” Wesley was about to retort when the doors behind him burst open and someone opened fire. Swearing, Wesley pulled Alex behind one of the concrete pillar, firing the gun at those behind him. “What the hell?” Wesley didn’t answer, making a quick assessment of the attack. The men had stopped firing but they weren’t moving any closer. They weren’t part of the fraternity. They were police. 

“Alex, there’s a door just behind us get to it.” Wesley told the mutant as he aimed the gun behind him. Alex froze for a second until Wesley pushed him towards the door. As soon as Alex started moving, Wesley took the opportunity to fire the gun, reload and jump to his feet. 

By the time he was at the door, Alex was already outside. “What just happened?” Wesley ignored the mutant, looking around for any more police. There weren’t any so Wesley grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled him down the street, towards where he’d parked his car about 5 minutes from the building. 

“Let the kid go Wesley.” Wesley froze at the voice, gaining a confused shout from Alex. “Kid, walk away from him, no one’s gonna hurt you.” Alex looked torn for a minute, probably regretting ever coming here, Wesley thought. That was good though, it meant Alex wouldn’t do so again. “Wesley.” The voice growled a second time. 

Alex was looking up and down the street and Wesley may not have been a mind-reader like Charles but he could guess what the kid was going to do. “Don’t even think about it.” Alex stopped. “Go with him. Tell Charles I might be a little late tonight.” Wesley pushed Alex towards the figure at the end of the alley mouth. At the last possible second, Wesley sent a shot at the young mutant’s feet, who had just reached the figure, and sped down the alley. 

………………………………

When Alex had seen Wesley leave the mansion, he’d been dubious about what the professors’ brother was doing so he’d asked Hank to find him. Hank had refused at first but it hadn’t taken long for Alex to persuade the other mutant. Anyway, out of all of the Professors’ brothers’ Ale didn’t trust Wesley one bit. Sure the guy seemed to want to get revenge for what Erik did but at the same time Wesley looked far too much like Erik for Alex to be entirely comfortable around him. That and the man had pulled a gun on him.   
As soon as those men had started firing at them, however, Alex had known following Wesley was a bad idea. An even worse idea, listening to him. Alex had barely gotten close to the figure when Wesley sent a hot down the alley, causing Alex to trip over his own feet in his haste to stop the bullet from hitting him. “You okay kid?” A hand came into Alex’s vision as a British voice asked this. The British voice wasn’t like the Professors’ though and Alex frowned, wondering who this guy was and what he was doing shooting at them. “He’s gone now kid. Did he hurt you?” Alex frowned, taking the offered hank and getting to his feet. 

Then he froze again. The guy in front of him looked scarily like the Professor and the rest of the Xavier’s and Alex thought he might have hit his head or something back then because he’d thought he’d met all of Charles’ brothers by now. “Are you hurt?” The man asked again and this time Alex shook his head in answer. “My name’s Max Lewinsky. DO you need me to call someone?” Max was looking back down the alley, angrily and when Alex looked back he got why. Wesley was nowhere to be found. 

“I’m fine; I just need to get home.” Alex said, thinking that by now Charles would have found out he and Wesley were missing, something which wouldn’t be good. Then another thought came into his head, Wesley had said something in the building could help the Professor.

“What where you doing with him?” Max asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Alex didn’t know how to answer that so stayed quiet. “I’m with the police so you can trust me.” The young mutant almost laughed at that, having bad experience with the police in the past. 

“Why were you firing at us?” 

“Not you, Wesley Gibson.” Max’s voice had a tone of anger in it when he said Wesley’s name, causing Alex to frown. If the two looked so alike didn’t that mean they were related. 

“You and Wesley look really alike.” Alex suddenly asked, cursing quietly at saying that because he still had no idea who this guy was. 

“He’s my little brother and an assassin. A killer.” Max growled and Alex groaned. It wasn’t a surprise hearing that Wesley was a killer considering the way he acted but still, it was hard to believe considering he was the Professors’ brother. Which meant Max was also Charles’ older brother. “Who do you want me to call?”

“You’re the Professors brother?” Max frowned at the nickname. “Sorry, Charles Xavier.” 

“How do you know my brother? He’s in Oxford.” Max was reaching for his gun and Alex frowned because this was the third of Charles’ brothers to do that on instinct, the other two being Wesley and Simon. 

“He’s in Westchester.” 

“Why?” Max’s voice had a level of urgency in it that made Alex think the man didn’t know about what happened to Charles. 

“He was shot. He’s paralysed.” 

“Fuck.” Max swore. Alex couldn’t understand why none of Charles’ brothers had mentioned Max before and also why Max didn’t seem to know about the accident but he stayed quiet. Max spoke quickly into a phone before motioning for Alex to follow him into a car. “Explain everything. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After recently watching Welcome to the Punch I have decided to add Max into the story, so I hope its' alright like this and as always, please review and hope you enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added an extra couple of lines towards he end of this chapter due to a comment that suggested I explain a certain aspect a bit more. Hope you enjoy

Nicholas was a little surprised to find that, when dinner came around that night, Wesley and Alex were nowhere to be found. “Maybe Wesley decided to shoot Alex.” He said jokingly, getting a laugh from Johnny and a disapproving glare from Charles. 

“If its’ the other way ‘round no one will be complaining kid.” Bruce said. Something had definitely gone on between Nicholas’ oldest brother and Erik because the mutant kept sending Bruce evil looks over the food. It was strange, eating with his brothers’ again after so long not seeing them altogether, but Charles had insisted, saying if they were going to stay they should at least eat together. Nicholas had never really understood Charles’ need for family time, having always hated eating with their parents. But then, Charles had always been unmoving in that regard, even when they were children. 

It was strange how easily the three mutants had fit into the dinner times as well, though Nicholas secretly hoped Raven would stick around longer than the day promised. Erik though, he good leave, sooner rather than later. “Hank, did Alex mention where he was going?” Charles asked, unnecessarily in Nicholas’ opinion. His brother was a mind reader after all and as such should be able to read the other mutants mind. Then again, Nicholas had started to respect Charles’ rule about not picking through people’s heads after what had happened in Uganda. He’d come to appreciate a lot of things after that. 

“Alex said he saw Wesley leave and followed him.” 

“The fraternity?” Johnny asked and Charles rubbed a hand through his hair. 

“Hopefully not but if it is we may have a problem. Is Cerebro up and running yet Hank?” Charles replied and Nicholas was about to ask what Cerebro was when Bruce beat him to it. 

“What the fuck is Cerebro?” 

“It attaches to the Professors’ brain so he can find people.” Hank explained, causing Simons’ eyes to light up. Nicholas couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped at the thought of his older brother trying to sell that.

“We should probably try and find him before he gets Alex killed.” Johnny added, causing the three mutants who weren’t related to the Xavier’s’ to frown. 

“Wesley isn’t that reckless.” Simon told them and Nicholas snorted at that, remembering when his older brother had thought stealing a painting wouldn’t be reckless.  
Charles didn’t speak, instead frowned and Nicholas looked at his older brother in concern. “What’s wrong Charles?” 

“Max is here.” That caused Bruce to groan, Simon to freeze up, Raven, Johnny and Nicholas to break out in grins, Erik, Hank and Sean to frown, and Charles to look at his brothers disapprovingly. “You didn’t tell him?” 

“Wesley thought it would be good idea.” Simon quickly said and Charles groaned because whenever Wesley thought it was a good idea then it probably wasn’t. There was also the fact the Wesley and max had been at each other’s throats for months now.

“Stay here.” Charles told his younger brothers as he went to manoeuvre the chair out from the table. Bruce went to his feet to, taking the wheelchair arms and giving his brothers a look that told them to stay the fuck in place and not cause any problems.

………………….

“Alex, could you go inside please.” Charles said to the young mutant, who was standing at the front door looking a little worried. 

“Sorry Professor, I just thought that…”

“What are you fucking soft in the head or something?” Charles sent a glare at Bruce to stop his older brother from talking. 

“Its fine Alex, just go inside.” Alex nodded, doing as the professor said. Max was standing just behind Alex, looking out of place as he nodded at his younger and older brothers.

“I didn’t know.” Max said, indicating the chair, causing guilt to well up in Charles because he should have phoned his older brother as soon as his brothers’ started turning up. Then again, he should have told his brothers’ what happened, rather than let them find out for themselves. 

“Don’t take it personally, Charles didn’t tell any of us.” Bruce added and Charles couldn’t help but smile a little at his two older brothers. 

“I am sorry for that and I should have phoned you when this lot turned up but…”

“You didn’t want me to kill Wesley.” Max said, dryly. Charles didn’t answer because that was part of it. After what happened with Jacob Sternwood, Max had been given the case of hunting down Wesley. Max hadn’t wanted to at first but then the people he worked with showed him some of Wesley’s targets and Max had caved. This had been going on for months and the other brothers had been stuck in the middle of it, unsure of what to do. Now, I seemed that because of their inability to say stop Max from trying to find Wesley, they’d managed to shut Max out of the family. As if Charles didn’t have enough to worry about. “What happened?” Max asked, changing the subject. 

“I’ll go and find Wesley, the little bastard.” Bruce spoke before Charles could say anything, leaving the two brothers’ at the front door. 

“As charming as usual.” Max said and Charles couldn’t help the laugh that came out. “So, what happened?” Charles put a finger to his head, pushing the memories of Cuba towards Max. When he was done, a dark look had crossed onto Max’s face. “He in the house.” Charles nodded. “Want me to shoot him?” 

“Erik’s a friend. Anyway, I don’t think he’d be very happy if another of my brothers tried to kill him.” 

“Wesley?” Max asked, though he obviously didn’t need the confirmation. 

“Simon did to.” This cause Max to frown but he didn’t comment on it. “How did you find out?” 

“Wesley shouted it at me from across the alley.” Charles sighed, rubbing his temple. “If I’d known I wouldn’t have done anything.” This caused Charles to shake his head, not wanting the pity of his brother.

“You know how it feels to be shot, its’ not that big of a deal.” Max laughed entirely without humour. 

“At least I can still walk. You can’t. You never will again. I should arrest that bastard.” 

“It wouldn’t work.” Charles said, not wanting to see what Erik would do in a metal prison. The problems may well be catastrophic. “How did you corner Wesley, anyway? He’s usually more careful than this.”

“I used a member of the fraternity to get a message to him about a new wax.” Max lowered his head and Charles could guess what he was about to say. “A wax that could heal paralysis. I figured that Wesley would be interested in anything new concerning the fraternity.” Charles nodded. Ever since Wesley had come back from Chicago he'd been obsessed with taking down the old fraternity, which Charles presumed meant Wesley would want access to everything the old fraternity had. Even wax that apparently didn't exist. 

Then another though came into Charles' head, causing the telepath to feel even more guilty and say, “So it’s’ my fault Wesley wasn’t careful.” Charles said. There was a hint of disappointment that there was no wax that might help him walk again but he knew the chances had been slim anyway. 

“No, it was my plan. My brother. I honestly didn’t think it would work but he must have thought it could help you.” Max ran a hand through his hair, frustration leaking out. “I really am sorry. I should be here, helping. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

The tone was accusing and it was Charles’ turn to be embarrassed. “I didn’t tell them either. When they turned up I was surprised and a little annoyed. I don’t need to be coddled. The reason I didn’t call you was because I didn’t want you to worry about nothing.” 

“Nothing, Charles you’re paralysed. You’re in a wheelchair for fucks sake. That’s something.” Max told him, anger in his tone. “So who sorted it?” 

“Wesley, though I think it was Nicholas who found out about it.” 

“So they called everyone but me. Even Bruce.” Charles didn’t know what to say to that. It just showed how messed up their family had gotten. When they were children it had always been Max they’d run to with problems, never anyone else. Even Charles had done so on numerous occasions when he was younger. And now, they’d shut their brother out of their family. “Don’t feel guilty, I don’t blame you. To be honest I don’t even blame Wesley, this is all on me.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Max stared at his younger brother incredulously. “I think we’ve all had problems with what Wesley does at some point and I understand why you are after him.” Charles did because he was a telepath, seeing that Max had had to way up both the pros and cons of hunting his little brother. “You and Wesley need to sort this out though before it gets out of hand.” 

“I think it already is.” Charles didn’t know what to say to that, forgetting for a moment how completely pessimistic his older brother could be at times.


	10. Chapter 10

“Who is Max?” Hank asked when Charles had left. 

“Max is our older brother.” Johnny said, a guilty look flashing across his face. One that Nicholas and Simon shared, though Simon didn’t look as guilty as the other two. 

“We should have called him.” Nicholas said, ignoring the confused looks coming from the four mutants. 

“You didn’t call him?” Raven asked, incredulously and Simon turned on her. 

“You don’t have the right to say anything.” Simon told her, anger in his tone as he got to his feet. “When you left him on that beach in Cuba did you even think for a minute what that might do to Charles.” 

“Enough.” Erik shouted as the metal cutlery started to shake on the table. Alex, Sean and hank went to stand up but they quickly stopped when Erik sent a glare there way. “Charles let Raven and I go, he doesn’t hold any grudge against us.” 

“Charles forgives everyone for everything.” Johnny interrupted and Hank thought that he might have a death wish when Erik sent his glare straight at Johnny. “We just don’t understand why you would say your friends and hurt him like that.”

“And don’t tell us it was an accident because I know it wasn’t.” Nicholas added. Hank was taking in the scene in front of them, the three Xavier brothers stood up facing an angry Erik, and quickly he jumped to his feet, ignoring the look Erik sent his way. 

“Perhaps this isn’t the best place to have this conversation.” Hank told them, hoping that the four of them would sit down because he didn’t think the Professor would appreciate his brothers and Erik killing each other. When they finally did, Hank let out a sigh of relief, blushing slightly at the thankful glance Raven sent his way. “If Max is your brother why didn’t he come at the same time as you?” Nicholas and Johnny shared a guilty look while Simon just looked down at the table. 

“He’s a cop.”

“So’s Bruce.” Sean interrupted Nicholas who only shrugged in answer. 

“Max actually cares about what he does and doesn’t just…” Here Johnny trailed off, looking for the right word. 

“Fuck with people.” Simon supplied, entirely without humour. 

“So Max is a cop, that doesn’t answer Hanks’ question.” Hank gave a surprised look at Erik who only shrugged. It seemed the other mutant was as curious as he, Alex and Sean were.

“Max and Wesley don’t get along. Haven’t for the last few months.” Nicholas said. “I should have called Max when I found out Charles was injured but…”

“Wesley and Charles have always been closer than the rest of us, you had to call him.” Johnny put a comforting hand on his brother’s arm. 

“Why do Wesley and Max not get along?” Alex asked, causing the three brothers and Raven to share a look. Apparently it didn’t matter that Raven had abandoned Charles, she still knew more than everyone else. Then again, Hank shouldn’t be surprised as she had grown up with Charles and his brothers. 

“Wesley is an assassin.” Simon finally said, getting silence from everyone in the room. 

“And Charles allows that.” Erik obviously didn’t believe that, hank was having a hard enough time himself honestly. He’d known something was up with Wesley but an assassin. That didn’t sound like something Charles would allow. 

“Charles doesn’t have a choice. None of us do.” Nicholas sounded a little sad at that, causing Hank to frown. The more time he spent with Charles’ siblings the more he noticed something was very wrong with all of them. 

“Wesley keeps it away from us but Max was put in charge of catching him so he and Wesley haven’t spoken for obvious reasons.” Johnny explained as Simon scoffed at that. 

“Max shouldn’t have agreed to begin with. We all told him not to.” 

“Simon.” Charles voice travelled through the open dining room, causing Simon to quickly shut up. “This is our brother Max.” Charles said as he came into the room, Max behind him. Like all of Charles’ siblings, Max looked very similar to them all. “Max, this is Sean, Hank and Erik.” 

“Erik as in the guy that shot you.” Max said, entirely without humour, his eyes going straight to Erik and his hand to his pocket. 

“You have a gun as well.” Erik asked, having sensed the metal. 

Max didn’t say anything, instead surveying the room. He looked surprised at the sight of Hank but didn’t comment, although the blue furred mutant did duck his head in embarrassment. Hank really needed to work on the serum to stop the stares, even if the Professor wasn’t happy about him doing so. Nicholas and Johnny had both given their older brother a hug, smiling widely at them. “Raven.” Max nodded at Raven, though neither made a move to hug each other, even if it was obvious to Hank Raven did. “Charles said you pulled a gun on Erik.” Max said, disapprovingly to Simon. 

“He did deserve it.” Max didn’t answer, his eyes narrowing as he took his younger brother in. 

“We need to talk.” Max said to Simon as he switched his glare to Erik. “My little brother may have forgiven you for what you did but I haven’t. I want you gone.” Erik didn’t answer, his eyes still looking at the pocket were Max had a gun. 

“I’ll be gone tomorrow.” 

“You to Raven?” Max asked, turning his face to Raven who nodded. “Then we need to talk before you leave.” When Max said this, Hank had the feeling that it was Max who usually kept his siblings in line. 

………………………………………

Wesley was leaning against the back of the mansion when Bruce appeared. “You come to drag me back.” The older just grunted, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “I should have fucking called him.” 

“Probably.” Bruce replied, not saying anything. Wesley knocked his head on the back of the wall. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong or am I going to have to guess.” Wesley could have laughed at the irony of all of this. In his whole life, Wesley had never gone to his oldest brother for help always Max, just like everyone else in the family. Except now he couldn’t. 

“Are you going to yell at me for not calling him or just stand there?” Bruce shrugged, lighting the cigar. 

“You lot shouldn’t have shut Max out.” Wesley didn’t say anything but he didn’t have to. “I know I’m the oldest but I’m not exactly the best fucking role model around here.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Wesley growled, causing Bruce to laugh. 

“So are you.” Seeing as he agreed with the statement, Wesley couldn’t say anything. “Nicholas called you because Charles needed you.” 

“Charles doesn’t need any of us.” Wesley groaned because that was true. Coming here was stupid. Charles didn’t need them, he’d never needed them. Of all of his siblings, even the two oldest, Charles had always been the most sufficient of them. 

“He does. Charles is just to bloody blind to see that he needs us.” Bruce replied. “Nicholas told me on our way here that he called you, not Max, because you’ve always been the one to keep an eye on Charles. Get him to admit something was wrong.” Wesley didn’t say anything. “You’re doing a shit job.” 

“Charles won’t admit anything’s wrong.” Bruce only shrugged again. 

“That’s because you lot are causing him problems.” Wesley almost said something about Bruce being one to talk but he kept his mouth shut. This was probably the most decent conversation he’d had with his oldest brother so why ruin it. “Max deals with you lot, you deal with Charles.” 

“And you?” Wesley asked, curious to know what role Bruce played in their messed up family.

“I make sure you do as you’re fucking told.” Bruce told him and Wesley laughed. That was true to. Wesley could remember when they were kids, living in the mansion while their Mother slowly drank herself to death. Max had acted a bit like their Father and mother combined, keeping them in check, while Nicholas, Johnny and Simon caused more problems between them than Wesley had thought possible. Bruce had occasionally helped Max with keeping the younger brothers in check, especially seeing as the man could be seriously scary when he wanted to be, even as a kid. Charles and he had been close to, the only other person in their family to have gotten even as close as them was raven, who had wormed her way into Charles’ heart when his brother had found her in the kitchen. It was strange how easily all of that had changed. 

“I should talk to Max.” Wesley finally said, getting a nod from Bruce. 

“You have something in common now.” Bruce suddenly added, getting Wesley to look at him in confusion. “Max will hate Erik more than you do.” Wesley laughed then because that was very true. Max had always hated people who hurt his brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

Max couldn’t help but frown at the behaviour of his brothers. Sure it had only been a few months and it wasn’t like he’d not talked to his brothers in that time but something was definitely wrong. He had been around when Nicholas got back from Uganda and having suffered his own problems in the last few years he got why Nicholas was behaving less wild than usual. The problem was he hadn’t expected to still see it and it was disconcerting for to see his usual happy little brother so serious. Or as serious as anyone in this family could get, except in Charles’ case. 

Johnny seemed to have hit it off with hank, the blue furred mutant. That wasn’t surprising to max, seeing as what Penelope had used to look like but Max hadn’t seen his brother since just before Johnny started dating Penelope and the actual change Johnny had taken was amazing. Max remembered when Johnny used to call them up, asking for money to pay off his gambling debts and now he seemed like he was actually behaving himself. Completely unlike Simon who had, by the reports back in London, had gone completely off the deep end. 

Charles was something else entirely. Max had never had to keep a close eye on Charles, his younger brother actually acting his age, except when he was in University down in Oxford but he had trusted Raven to keep an eye on him then. The problem now, Charles was in a wheelchair. Something that caused Max’s blood to boil, especially when he looked at Erik. Erik who was sitting at their table, albeit uncomfortably, after being forgiven by Charles. Max had always hated how easily Charles could forgive people and if not for the fact that his younger brother was both a telepath and related to Wesley, Max would consider Charles to be naïve. 

“Has Bruce been keeping an eye on you then?” Max asked, knowing that without him his brothers’ could have very easily dropped into their usual habits. 

“No, that would be Charles.” Johnny explained a little guilty. 

“Not that there was anything to sort out.” Nicholas quickly jumped in. 

“You count Wesley putting a gun in my face nothing?” Alex asked, incredulously. Max glowered but kept his mouth shut, knowing that yelling at Wesley, who still hadn’t turned up, was a bad idea. No, Charles was right in that matter, he needed to talk to Wesley, not fight him. 

“What else has happened?” Max asked again, turning to face Charles because he knew he’d get a straighter answer from Charles. Except Charles just shrugged, making Max frown at his younger brother. “Charles?” 

“It’s sorted.” Charles said, not believingly.

“So something did happen?” Max interrupted. “Also, these idiots came to keep an eye on you and instead you’ve had to sort out their mess.” Charles shrugged, wisely not saying he didn’t need the help. 

“Let’s see.” Wesley’s voice appeared at the door, making Max freeze in place. All his instincts were at war, the professional side telling him to arrest Wesley while his brotherly instincts told him to hug his little brother. Instead he just stayed sat. “Simon tried to steal something, Bruce and Charles took to Mum’s old liquor cabinet in the study, Bruce insulted nearly everyone in this room, Nicholas and Johnny told Raven off, though she did deserve it.” Wesley gave Raven an apologetically shrug when he said this. 

“Don’t forget the fact that you and Bruce hatched a plan to kill Erik, even though Charles told you not to.” Nicholas interrupted, making both Wesley and Bruce shrug. 

“The mutant bastard deserved it.” Bruce said, levelling his gaze onto Erik who was clenching his fists together as if he wanted to kill the oldest Xavier brother, not a surprise in Max’s opinion. It was the general thought for nearly everyone who met him. 

“Simon also shot Erik, or at least would have if the bullets where plastic.” Wesley finished and Max turned to his younger brother. 

“We’ll talk about this. And about what happened in London.” Simon sighed heavily, his eyes darting to the door as if he might be able to make a run for it. 

“Don’t you and Wesley need to sort something out first?” 

“Yes, but first. Erik Lehnsherr I want you out of this mansion.” Max turned to Erik when he said this. He’d ignored the fact that Erik was sitting there because he’d wanted to talk with his brothers except now the family greetings had been done and Max wanted Erik out. Or even better dead. 

“I don’t have to listen to you.” Erik said, earning and snort of amusement from Bruce and Wesley to move to touch the gun in his pocket. 

“You shot my little brother and I want you out of here in the next 10 minutes or I will shoot you.” 

“I told Erik he can stay the night.” Charles interrupted, giving Max a hard glare. “It’s fine.” 

“No it fucking well is not.” Wesley yelled. 

“Professor, Erik shouldn’t be here. Not after what he did.” Hank interrupted before Wesley and Charles could start arguing. 

“Hanks right, professor. Erik shouldn’t be here.” Sean said, and Max frowned at the mutants calling Charles ‘professor’. He couldn’t say it didn’t fit his little brother but it was still strange to hear Charles being called that. 

“And neither should Raven.” Alex added. 

“Raven and I need to talk before she leaves.” Max interrupted before Raven could say anything. 

“Then let’s talk now so me and Erik can leave.” Raven sent a pointed look at Erik, who nodded his head; finally realising he wasn’t wanted here. “The study?” Raven asked, leading the way out of the room. 

As Max passed Wesley, he put a hand on his younger brothers’ arm saying, “We’ll talk later but first you need to talk to Charles.” 

“That’s what Bruce said.” Wesley said, giving Max a grin which his older brother returned rather hesitantly. 

…………………….

Raven sat on the armchair a little angrily. She hated that even though she’d left, Charles’ brothers still felt that they could boss her around. “How are you Max?” Raven put on her most innocent voice as she said this, the voice she’d used on numerous occasions when she was in trouble. Back then it had worked but apparently not this time. 

“Why did you leave Charles on that beach in Cuba when he was injured?” 

“Don’t bother with the lecture, Nicholas and Johnny already had it with me.” Max didn’t say anything, waiting for her to answer. “Charles didn’t understand that I didn’t want to hide anymore.” 

“And you think going with Lehnsherr is for the best?” Max asked, trying to understand his sisters’ logic. 

“Erik’s the one who showed me how to be myself. You where my family and you should have encouraged that, not Erik.” Raven yelled. 

“You’re not my family.” Max suddenly said, causing Raven to flinch. “Charles was the one who persuaded Mum to let you stay. Not me and not any of my other brothers.” Raven didn’t move, waiting for Max to continue. “Do you know why Charles was the only one of us who kept an eye on you? Helped you?” Raven shook her head, not liking the direction this was going. “I told Charles letting you stay was a bad idea, he didn’t listen. He wanted to keep you.” 

“Like a pet.” Raven said bitterly. 

“No, Charles cares about you. He loves you, considers you his sister.” 

“And you don’t?” Raven hated the way her voice quivered when she asked this. She knew when Charles had first introduced her to his brothers’ they hadn’t been happy to see her, hadn’t liked that she had become part of their family but she’d thought, after all this time, that they’d started to except her. Started to consider her as family. 

“No.” Max’s answer was blunt, causing Raven to jump to her feet. She didn’t need to hear this. “Sit down and listen.” Raven didn’t want to obey but she did anyway. “Charles see’s you as his sister and so does Wesley. Simon and Johnny care about you a lot but they don’t see you as there sister, which is why they can so easily hate you for what you did. The same with Bruce for that matter, except he never cared about you. Nicholas, well he just wanted to fuck you like every other girl he came across and while he does care about you, he doesn’t care about you enough to consider you his sister.” 

“And you?” 

“I cared about you.” 

“But not anymore.” Raven said, picking up on the unspoken words. 

“You’re not my sister but you are Charles’. He wanted to keep you safe, which is exactly why he didn’t let you go around in your normal form. Charles knew that you would be persecuted for how you look as you know well.” 

“That’s why I want to help Erik.” 

“And leaving your brother bleeding on a beach is doing that.” 

“What did you expect me to do?” Raven yelled, jumping to her feet. 

“More than you did.” Max sighed in frustration. “If you come anywhere near our brother again, I’ll let Wesley kill you. The same goes to Erik, except I know Wesley won’t hesitate with Erik.” 

“Why?” Raven was on her feet, not understanding what Max was saying. 

“Charles was your brother and you left him so I don’t want you doing the same again so unless you’re going to stay then you need to leave. Now.” Max glared at her and Raven froze, letting Max’s words sink in. She had always thought that Charles’ brothers’ had accepted her into their family but hearing what max had said made her feel sick to her stomach. They’d never seen her as family. Only ever Charles, and by extension Wesley. Charles had been the only family she had ever had and by leaving him she’d lost that family. It didn’t matter that Charles forgave her because his brothers’ never would. 

“I’ll leave now. And I am sorry.” 

“Sorry doesn’t help.” Max stated and Raven particularly ran from the room, straight into Erik. 

“What happened?” Raven didn’t answer, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“We’re leaving. Now.” Erik didn’t argue, allowing Raven to drag him out of the mansion and away from the only family she’d ever known.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Trance in this chapter

Wesley and Charles found themselves in the study, where Charles proceeded to pour a glass of scotch out for them both. The assassin was silent as his twin manoeuvred the wheelchair. He’d been there for nearly a week now and this was probably the only time he’d been with Charles alone. It made Wesley feel guilty but he quickly shut it down, not wanting Charles to know this. Wesley had heard what Max had said about them being here to look after Charles, not the other way around, and their older brother was right. As he usually was. 

“Erik is gone.” Charles said, breaking the silence. 

“Good.” 

“So is Raven.” Charles was frowning now. “Max wasn’t particularly kind to her.”

“What did he say?” Wesley asked, excepting the words from Charles’ thoughts. He tensed a little at the harshness of Max’s words. They weren’t true, maybe to begin with but they weren’t true but it seemed that raven had taken them to heart. Wesley couldn’t feel sorry for her though. “She deserves it.” 

“Raven did nothing.” 

“Exactly. Raven didn’t do a fucking thing when you got shot. She should have stayed to help you. Not ran off.” 

“We’ve been through this Wesley, I forgave her and Erik.” Wesley stared at his brother, incredulously. 

“You’re impossible Charles.” His twin went to open his mouth but Wesley held up a hand, stopping Charles from interrupting. “Don’t speak Charles. Listen.” When Charles didn’t go to talk, Wesley continued. “Erik didn’t shoot you, I except that and it was probably partly that CIA Agents fault because com on who uses metal bullets against a guy who can control metal. But that doesn’t mean Erik is entirely without blame. He deflected the bullets but he forgot you were behind him. Don’t try denying it to me Charles.” Wesley said, seeing the look that crossed Charles’ face. “Erik purposefully put on that helmet to stop you from getting in his head so he could fire missiles on those ships. He did that on purpose and because of that choice, you got shot.” 

“It wasn’t Erik’s fault. He was angry.” 

“Angry enough to shut you out. I know you Charles and I know that you don’t read people well, not without your telepathy. Erik basically crippled you when he put that helmet on.” Wesley was pacing the floor now, anger creeping up on the edges of his voice. “Erik knew what would happen if he shut you out, he did it anyway and the end result was that your paralysed. You’ll never walk again because of Erik’s choices.” 

“They were my choices as well.” Charles started and Wesley didn’t interrupt. “I let Erik kill Shaw, I could have stopped him multiple times but I didn’t. I let him kill Shaw and therefore the end result was partly my fault.” Wesley laughed, entirely without humour. This was exactly where he and Charles differed. Charles would take blame for anything, even if he hadn’t had any part of it and as much as Wesley loved his brother it was annoying as hell. 

“None of this was your fault. You’re the victim Charles.” This got a reaction from Charles, who shot his annoyance at the word at Wesley, causing his brother to cringe at the loudness in his voice. 

“I’m not a victim.” 

“You can’t walk.” Wesley knew his voice was raising but he didn’t care. Charles needed to hear this. “I don’t care if you forgive Erik for causing this or Raven for leaving you on that fucking beach but you have to feel something. Something other than whatever this is.” Wesley had his hands on the wheelchair, effectively stopping Charles from moving and forcing his brother to look him directly in the eyes. “You always try to help everyone else but what about yourself?” 

“I don’t need…”

“What help?” Wesley cut in, seeing the conflicted look in Charles’ eyes. “Why won’t you accept our help? My help? I’m your brother Charles and I want to help you. We all do. So why won’t you accept it.” 

“Because I can’t.” Charles yelled back, causing Wesley to back up. “Don’t you get it Wesley, I can’t accept it because if I do then what happens? I can’t allow myself to accept that I’ll never walk again because then I won’t be able to function.”

“So you bury yourself in your work. As if that’s going to help. The only thing that will do is make the inevitable crash worse.” Wesley said, his voice lowering as he watched his brother. “No one’s going to pity you for asking for help, for being upset. I would be.” Wesley replied, thinking that if he was in Charles’ situation there wouldn’t be anything that would calm him down. “That’s why we’re here, Charles.” 

“You can’t be here forever.” Charles replied, his voice low and Wesley could see the small tears coming to Charles eyes. “I can’t walk, there are things I’ll never be able to do again. I can’t even help around the house anymore because I can’t get there.” 

“We won’t need to be here forever because you’ll be fine. You’re going to be fine.” Wesley said, putting a comforting arm around Charles’ shoulder. “And seeing as we’re here, maybe we can help wheelchair proof this place. Make it easier for you.” Charles laughed a little then, making Wesley smile. “Just admit you need help sometimes, it won’t kill you.” 

…………………..

“Shouldn’t we go and check on them?” Hank asked, nervously. The shouts coming from the study were getting steadily louder and he didn’t like the direction the conversation was going in. 

“No, Charles needs to hear this and Wesley’s the best to do it.” Max stated. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the professor shout before.” Sean stated and Hank couldn’t help but agree. 

“Charles only ever yells when he’s angry.” Nicholas replied, leaning back in his chair. 

“Which only usually happens around us.” Johnny added, pulling gout his phone. Hank frowned, wondering who Johnny was texting but he didn’t ask as the shouting had subsided. 

“Finally.” Bruce huffed, sending a pointed look to Max and Simon. “Don’t you two have some shit to discuss before Wesley reappears.” Max nodded and Hank couldn’t help but laugh a little at the glare Simon sent to Bruce as he and max stood up. 

“What’s going on there?” Alex asked but the Xavier brothers’ didn’t answer. Not that Hank expected them to, they never seemed interested in explaining their family. 

…………………..

“Who is Elizabeth Lamb?” Max asked, sitting on a chair opposite Simon. The younger was moving around the room, absentmindedly drumming his fingertips across the shelves. 

“It’s’ complicated.”

“She phoned the police to say her boyfriend was abusing her. You.” Max stated, causing Simon to freeze. He hadn’t known Elizabeth had called the police on him, certainly not that Max might have known about the call. “Why?” 

“I…I don’t know.” Simon replied, honestly. The memories of his time with Elizabeth were still a little hazy, thanks to her hypnotising him, but he did remember thinking certain things about her. “I thought she was cheating on me.” 

“And that’s an excuse to hurt her.” Simon didn’t answer, knowing Max was right. As usual. “The painting, did you steal it?” It was an abrupt change of topics but Simon didn’t comment, nodding his head in answer. “To pay for your gambling.” Once more Simon nodded. “Where is it now?” 

“With Elizabeth, she stole it from me.” Simon stated, wondering if Max had heard about the shootings. 

Apparently he had as the next thing he asked was, “Three people were found dead around that time, where you a part of it?” 

“A lot of people get killed.” Simon said, nocturnally. “But I shot them.” Max frowned. “They would have killed me.” Except Simon didn’t know if that was true anymore or not. “What are you going to do?” 

Max considered this for a moment before answering. “Nothing.” Simon sighed in relief, finally allowing himself to sit down. “But only if you agree to get help.” 

“Help, help for what?” Simon asked, angrily glaring at his older brother. 

“You’re gambling, the anger. The jealousy, obsessive behaviour.” 

“I didn’t know you were a shrink.” Simon said because there was no way Max knew about half of what really happened. Not that Simon was prepared to tell him. 

“I’m not a shrink, just used to guessing why people do things.” Simon didn’t say anything then. Max worked with the police so that was probably true. “You need to talk to a shrink though.” 

“Everyone in this family does.” Simon joked but Max’s gaze quickly sobered him. He did admit his brother may have a point, he had been too quick to pull a gun on Erik, something he would never had done before no matter what the man had done. There was also the fact that what happened with Elizabeth and the painting did keep playing on his mind in a very bad way. “You won’t turn me into the police.”

“I promise but get some help.” Max said and Simon believed him. 

“Thanks.” Simon said, giving his brother a small smile. “You going to talk to Wesley.” 

Max scowled in answer.” I’m going to have to.” 

“Have fun with that.” Simon grinned, quickly leaving the room before max could say anything else or change his mind about letting Simon off.


	13. Chapter 13

Max wasn’t surprised to find Wesley sitting on the armchair in his room. It was just like he’d left it, typical of Charles really. He knew his younger brother had made sure to lock the rooms his brothers’ used. After a quick assessment of Wesley, Max saw the younger didn’t have any weapons on him, not that Max imagined that would matter if Wesley decided to attack him. “We apparently need to talk.” Wesley said, conversationally as he fiddled with the cigarette packet on Max’s desk. “Surprised Charles didn’t get rid of this.” Wesley stated when Max didn’t say anything. “Though everything is in the same fucking place as the last time we were all here.” 

“Want one?” Max asked, surprising Wesley into stopping the fiddling. 

“I don’t smoke.” Wesley stated as Max shrugged, taking one out. “How’s your leg?” 

“Better than it was.” 

“But still not right?” Max nodded. His leg hadn’t been right in years, not since Sternwood had shot him in that damn tunnel. “Why didn’t you kill him?” Once more Max was silent, allowing Wesley to talk as he sat on the bed. He’d spent so long keeping an eye on his younger siblings that he’d learnt the best way in dealing with them, and with Wesley that usually meant the younger talking. “You were going to.” 

“I was.” 

“But you didn’t.” Wesley noted. 

“I’m not like you.” Max said. He could still remember when Wesley had appeared after whatever happened in Chicago. At the time Max hadn’t known what had happened, the only one who did was Charles. That changed when max was given the file, after that Wesley had to explain it to the whole family. 

“You understand why I did it?” 

“The bastard killed our Father.” 

Wesley laughed, without humour. “No, I killed our Father. The fraternity lied to me.” 

“You shouldn’t have listened to them.” 

“What was I supposed to do? They fucking told me my Dad was dead.” Wesley shouted, causing Max to tense as Wesley jumped to his feet. 

“He wasn’t just your Father. He was all of our Fathers so what gave you the right to….”

“Because I didn’t want to get any of you involved.” Max didn’t say anything. “Our Father was an assassin, one of the best assassins out there and it could have been anyone of us that got dragged into the fraternity.” 

“But it wasn’t any of us. It was you.” Max stated. 

“Because I was the only one in Chicago when it happened. And because I was the only one they knew about.” Max didn’t believe that. Of what Wesley had said, the fraternity would have information about their whole family. “You don’t believe me. I don’t blame you.” 

“The fraternity is…”

“A huge fucking organisation. But they don’t know everything because if they did none of this would have happened. Our Father would still be alive and I wouldn’t have had to be the one to kill Sloan.” Wesley was sitting down now, his hands shaking. Max still remembered when Wesley needed the pills for stress, he’d presumed it was a medical condition but he was starting to realise it had something to do with the fraternity. 

“As far as any of us knew, Dad died in that fire.” Max said, referring to the incident at their Fathers’ lab. Their mother had said he’d died there. It had happened so long ago now that Max didn’t actually have much of a memory of his Father. His death had happened just before Nicholas was born and after that Max and Bruce had had to grow up fast to look after their younger siblings, though most of that had fallen on Max. “You’ve been keeping us from the fraternity.” Max said, changing the topic so as to keep his mind from lingering on the memories of finding out about their Fathers’ death. It had exactly been good for any of them. 

“Yes.” Wesley answered. “I don’t know how they found out about me but I made sure to keep you all hidden. If they’d found you then they might have tried to recruit you. Can you really see Charles with a gun?” This made both brothers’ laugh. 

“You could leave any time you wanted.” Max said. “Hide yourself, just like you’ve been doing for us. You don’t have to kill anyone.” 

“It’s my job.” Wesley said and max frowned. What kind of job was killing people. “The people I kill deserve it. They’ve done bad things or they’re going to. And if I don’t do it then someone else will.” 

“Then let someone else.”

“Dad did this for years and I’m good at it. Better than Dad.” 

“That doesn’t mean you have to.” 

“I want to, can’t you just accept that.” Max wanted to. He wanted to stop hating what Wesley did but it wasn’t in his nature. Max couldn’t allow people to die at the hands of his brother. “Then what are you going to do?” Wesley said, seeing Max’s indecision. 

“You’re my brother.” Max started, looking for the right words. “I love you but I can’t accept what you do.” Wesley’s face fell but it was so quickly replaced with a mask of indifference Max could almost pretend he hadn’t seen it. Except he had and Wesley was his brother, he knew him better than to presume Wesley didn’t care. “But Wesley, I’ll quit this assigned case. It was always too personal for me and they’ll understand.” 

“And what about us?” Wesley asked. 

“Us, we can never be as close as we were because of what you do but I’m not going to try and arrest you.” 

“That’s an improvement then.” Wesley said and max nodded. It wasn’t brilliant but right now it was the best that Max could offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual but I didn't want to divert from the Wesley and Max talk so I hope its' alright and not too boring.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles didn’t sleep much most nights but that night he hadn’t slept at all. He’d been running through everything that Wesley had said and he knew, logically, that his twin was right. Charles had been running from what had happened to him in Cuba, trying to ignore the fact he would never walk again as if it would go away. Except it never would. Charles would have to get used to the feeling of helplessness. So when he woke up on his desk at 3 in the morning he wasn’t overly surprised at the fact he wasn’t in bed. What he was surprised at was that it wasn’t his own restless mind that had woken him. 

Nicholas’ mind was reeling, in the grips of a nightmare from Uganda. Charles winced as the memories flood his still sleep-addled brain. When Nicholas had come back from his trip, with the scars and a twitchy attitude towards anyone who so much as moved to close, Charles had asked his brother if he could see what happened. Nicholas had refused and while the younger had eventually told his brothers’ what happened, Charles knew it wasn’t the truth. 

He knew his younger brother sometimes suffered from nightmares and he tried to keep out of them, knowing Nicholas didn’t want Charles looking at those particular memories. But sometimes Charles got large glimpses of what happened, unable to block them out. This was one of those times. 

Debating on whether to wake his brother up, Charles decided against it, knowing Nicholas would needed sleep more than a late night, or was it early morning, conversation. So instead, Charles sent a wave of calm to his youngest brother, settling him so Nicholas could sleep more easily. 

After he was sure Nicholas wouldn’t suffer any more nightmares, Charles found himself growing restless. Seeing that sleep wasn’t going to come, Charles pulled out some paperwork regarding turning the mansion into the school and started to fill them out. He was also debating on when to continue the children’s training as he didn’t know when his brothers’ would be leaving. Deciding he would need to talk with the others tomorrow, Charles disappeared under the mound of paperwork on his desk. 

……………………

Nicholas wasn’t surprised to find Charles already up and around in the kitchen that morning. Charles had always had a tendency to not sleep as much as the rest of them. He remembered it had always been Charles who came and settled him, Johnny and Raven whenever they had nightmare, though that may have had something to do with his telepathy. The telepathy which Nicholas knew Charles had used on him last night to calm his nightmares. 

“You’re awake early.” Nicholas noted as Charles continued to make tea. Charles didn’t as much as flinch, already knowing Nicholas was there. That had always been a sore spot with him and Johnny whenever they tried to prank Charles when younger as the telepath had always known when and what they were planning. 

“I didn’t sleep much last night.” 

“Sorry about that.” Charles turned and smiled at Nicholas. It was only 8 so Nicholas knew no one would be down yet so he sat on one of the kitchen chairs. 

“I was already awake.” Nicholas didn’t say anything. He’d always loved Charles’ telepathy when younger but ever since Uganda he had hated it, knowing that Charles could see his thoughts. 

“Still, we came to help you not let you comfort me over some stupid nightmare.” 

“It wasn’t some stupid nightmare, Nicholas. And anyway, I don’t mind doing it. Better you get a good nights’ sleep than a restless one.” 

“And what about you, Charles. You need to sleep to.” 

“I’ve never slept well you know that and it doesn’t help that some of our dear brothers’ project their dreams very clearly.” Nicholas ducked his head in embarrassment, thinking Charles meant him. “Your usually quite good with dreams, the only ones I get from you are Uganda which I don’t mind hearing because I can block them out for you. And at least there not sex dreams about Penelope.” Charles laughed, making Nicholas laugh to. He could imagine how scarring that could be for Charles to see those sorts of dreams from Johnny. 

The door to the kitchen opened, revealing Johnny who ignored both brothers as he moved to the coffee pot. “Hello Johnny.” Nicholas shouted, making the older wince and glare at his brother. 

“Play nice you two.” Charles chastised but it was only half-heartedly. 

“It’s too early in the morning for you Nicholas. Go away.” Johnny grumbled, waiting for the coffee to brew. “Why are you two up so early anyway?” Johnny said after his coffee was made and he’d drunk half of it. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” A concerned look crossed Johnny’s face but he didn’t comment on what Charles said. 

“What are you doing up so early, Johnny? You hate mornings.” Nicholas asked, getting a groan from Johnny. 

“I hate mornings but Penelope doesn’t. She’s calling and knowing her it’ll be early. Too early.” Nicholas couldn’t help but laugh at the discomfort of his brother. A crash came from upstairs then and Nicholas felt sorry for whoever made that noise because it was loud enough to wake everyone in the mansion. 

…………………………..

Bruce was fucking pissed. Waking up to a noise such as the one that came from down the hall had made his hangover infinitely worse than it already was. “Shut the fuck up!” Wesley’s voice echoed down the hall, causing Bruce to both groan and laugh. It sounded as if he wasn’t the only one to hate the early morning wake up call. Seeing as he was already awake, and the noise of people moving around the corridor wasn’t helping him get back to sleep, Bruce pulled himself out of the bed. 

“Who the fuck made all that bloody noise?” He said, threateningly as he came into the kitchen. Nicholas and Charles were already there and Bruce could hear Johnny in the hallways, meaning he was also up. 

“Alex.” Nicholas stated and Bruce turned to glare at said mutant who was just walking into the kitchen. Alex stopped in place a little nervous at the look Bruce was sending him. 

“Leave him alone, I’m sure it was an accident.” Charles stated in his most saint-like bloody tone. Bruce didn’t say anything, ignoring his brothers’ as he went through the cupboards looking for something to eat. Apparently that was just too much to ask for. All Charles seemed to have was cereal which probably belonged to some sort of child, or Sean who had emerged and pulled said cereal out, and healthy crap that Bruce wasn’t touching. “You can always have toast?” 

“You have a terrible fucking selection of food Charlie-boy.” Bruce grunted but he did get some toast on.

“No better than yours I’m sure.” Charles replied, making Bruce glare. 

“Are you two finished?” Simon’s voice carried into the kitchen. “Because I don’t want to have to eat while you degrade each other.” 

“It’s not degrading; me and your brother are just having a fucking conversation.” Bruce growled which caused both Charles and Nicholas to laugh. “Now piss off.” Bruce stated, leaving the now nearly fully kitchen with coffee and an even worse headache than he had before. 

………………………….

Erik had been silently brooding ever since they’d gotten back from the Xavier estate. Azazel had teleported to them, when they were far enough away to not be seen, and then teleported them to the place the other mutants had picked out. Emma Frost had picked out. It was fancier than the other places they’d stayed, with actual electricity and comfy enough chairs but Erik found himself missing the comforts of the mansion all the same.

Meeting Charles’ brothers had been both an odd and educating affair. From what Erik was able to gather from the snippets’ of information, and the random acts of violence and yelling, he’d noticed that Charles was a complete hypocrite. His friend had told him not to kill Shaw, actively tried to stop him killing humans while he allowed his brothers’ to run around with guns, shooting people and trying to kill them. Erik couldn’t believe it, was still having a hard time believing it after two different brothers’ had tried to kill him. Albeit one would have been a lot more effective than the other. 

Raven had locked herself in her room after her talk with Max, something that was causing Erik to debate the merits of killing Max. He didn’t actually know what Max had said to make Raven so upset. It didn’t matter though; Erik would kill him if he ever saw him again because that human had no right to upset a mutant. None of those humans had any right.

All of Charles’ brothers ‘were human, something Erik found strange seeing as Charles himself was a powerful telepath. If it weren’t for the fact that they were Charles’ brothers Erik would probably have killed them. And there was the problem. Charles. 

Charles had been paralysed because of him. Hurt because of him and Erik hadn’t even gotten a chance to fully talk with Charles. He should go back, demand to talk with Charles.   
The only thing stopping him was that Erik that while Charles would actively try to stop it, his brother’s would try to kill Erik if they ever saw him again. Erik didn’t think they’d fail the next time and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t think he would be able to stop them if they tried. 

………………………….

Wesley was just moving from bed, after being woken by Alex, when his phone went off. Groaning he moved to pick it up. Pekwarsky. Why was he phoning? Wesley had told the man that he was staying at home with family and that he didn’t want to be disturbed with fraternity business. Apparently, Pekwarsky hadn’t listened to him. 

“What the fuck happened?” Wesley asked because why else would he call. 

“Nothing, we have a target for you.” This made Wesley want to yell at the man over the phone. He’d said he’d needed a break, wanted to spend time with his family and now they were giving him a target. And just after he and max had cleared the air, sort of. 

“Who and why can’t someone else do it?” Wesley said, referring to the minimal members of the fraternity that just so happened to actually do their jobs, unlike Sloan and the rest of them in Chicago. Except maybe Fox. 

“Because she’s a telepath and I know you have some knowledge of telepaths.” Pekwarsky had met Charles once before, which Wesley hadn’t been happy about even though the man had promised not to say anything about his brother to the rest of the fraternity. Telepath though. That didn’t sound good. “Her names’ Emma Frost. You’ve got a week to do it.” Pekwarsky hung up and Wesley froze in place. Well shit.


	15. Chapter 15

The kitchen was practically empty when Johnny got off the phone with Penelope, the only ones there being Sean, Alex, Nicholas and Simon. “Coffee?” Simon asked as Johnny entered the kitchen and the younger nodded. He’d finished his coffee from before and as much as he loved Penelope the early morning phone calls required him to drink a lot of coffee.

“How’s Penelope?” Nicholas asked as soon as his brother was sitting at the table with coffee in hand. 

“Who’s Penelope again?” Alex interrupted. 

“My girlfriend.” Johnny replied, sending a glare at his brothers’ so as to stop them saying anything. “She’s fine.” 

“But…” Simon prompted, obviously seeing that Johnny had something else to say. In all honesty he wasn’t sure about the best way to tell his brothers’. “What did she want?” 

“She wants me to come back home. Some family thing she’s insisting on dragging me to.” Actually, Johnny quite enjoyed the time with Penelope’s family as, unlike his own upbringing at the Xavier mansion, Penelope’s family were actually alright. For stuck up-posh people anyway. 

“Are you going?” Nicholas asked and Johnny felt even guiltier. They’d come to help Charles and Johnny, like the rest of his brothers’, had promised to drop everything. Except dropping everything wasn’t possible in this case and while Johnny wanted to be here to help Charles, he still missed Penelope and wanted to spend some time with her. 

“Of course he’s going.” Charles’ voice carried into the kitchen, making Johnny jump having not realised their brother was listening. 

“Sean, Hank thinks he’s fixed your wings and wants out to test them.” 

“So I can fly again.” Sean asked his tone excitable which made Johnny wonder how Sean could fly. 

“Yes.” Charles said, laughing a little at the excitement coming from the teen. “Alex, if you could give us a moment to that would be brilliant.” 

“Sure Professor.” Alex agreed, following Sean from the kitchen and leaving the four brothers’ alone. 

“I can stay if you want, Charles. “ Johnny began guilt running through him but Charles held up a hand to stop him. 

“You have a life to get back to and as much as I appreciate the help I don’t expect you to stay for too long.” Charles replied, smiling at his brother. “And there isn’t anything to feel guilty about.” 

“Charles’ right, if I had a girl like Penelope back home I’d be gone like a flash.” Nicholas grinned and Johnny groaned inwardly. Some things would never change, and one of those things was Nicholas’ attitude towards women. 

“When are you leaving?” Charles asked him. 

“Today, after lunch. I’ll call a taxi.” Johnny answered, getting a node of agreement from Charles. “Just one question, how can Sean fly?” 

This made Charles grin again. “A rather ingenious idea on Hank’s part. The sound waves….”

“No one here understands science stuff, Charles.” Simon interrupted, causing the older to blush a little. “How about we just watch?” 

…………………………….

Max wasn’t surprised to find Bruce sitting in the living room with a bottle of whiskey and smoking. Neither said anything as Max took out his own cigarette, lighting it. Charles wasn’t going to be pleased when he eventually found out about them smoking in the house but Max knew Charles would probably just let it slide. Like he did with nearly everything else. A loud screech came from outside causing Bruce to say, “What the fuck was that? It sounded like some cat birthing fucking kittens.” Max couldn’t help but laugh at that statement. 

“I think that is the mutants’ training.” Max replied. He vaguely remembered Nicholas saying that Sean was going to do a flying demonstration outside. 

“Fucking mutant bastards.” Bruce muttered. “Heard Johnny’s leaving.” 

“Yeah.” Max said. It wasn’t overly surprising that Johnny would leave when Penelope asked, especially seeing the change she had brought about to Johnny since the last time Max had seen him. “And you, how long are you staying?” Bruce shrugged, taking a swig of the whiskey. “I thought Charles hid the alcohol.” 

“He did but then he took it out again.” Bruce stated, holding out a glass for Max who took it. “You staying?” 

“Yeah, don’t know for how long yet.” Max stated. He’d called work that morning, explaining the situation. They hadn’t been happy to find out Max had stopped trying to find Wesley but they hadn’t pushed it, thankfully. There was one thing that they had told Max, though, and it wasn’t something Max was overly pleased with hearing. “You get that call from work yet?” 

“What call?” Bruce asked. 

“About the mutants.” The older nodded, a disgusted look crossing his face. “Arrest the bastards, that’s what I’d do.” Bruce stated, causing Max to roll his eyes a little. 

“Seeing as Charles is one, I don’t think that’s the best attitude.” 

“Charles is the exception to the rule.” Max sighed, he’d always taken working with the police more seriously than Bruce and at times like this it was extremely obvious. “Anyway, the call was just to alert us about them existing.” Bruce shrugged in answer. The call hadn’t specifically been against mutants but max had been able to hear the undertone in his superior’s voices that said mutants being arrested was not a bad thing. Even if said mutants hadn’t done anything. 

“The world becoming more and more fucked up.” Bruce suddenly said and Max couldn’t help but agree with him. “As if we didn’t have enough bloody problems to deal with.” 

“Speaking of problems, how’s yours?” Max asked, getting a glare from Bruce. 

“I’m one our little brother’s and don’t need you fucking psycho-analysing me.” Bruce growled. Max couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at that statement. 

“You and Charles have a lot in common you know.” Bruce raised an eyebrow, motioning for the younger to continue. “The two of you insist that you don’t need help, even when you do and you drink too much.” 

“And you’re just like Wesley.” Max glowered at Bruce, who only shrugged. “The two of you act all high and mighty about killing people and you’re the only two people in this fucked up family comfortable with guns.” Max smiled because, while he hated the idea of being similar to Wesley who killed people for a living, he couldn’t help but agree with that. Out of all the people in this family, he couldn’t imagine anyone other than him and Wesley actually using a gun. “At least me and Charles get the kicks out of drinking ourselves into oblivion every now and again in Charles’ case. Also, I’m not a fucking martyr when it comes to getting help like Charles is.” 

“So your wife and kids.” Max started only to be cut off by Bruce giving him the finger and telling him to fuck off. Yes, he’d definitely hit a nerve there. “Have you heard from them?” 

“No, now piss off so I can drink in peace.” Max was about to argue when Nicholas came running in. 

“Wesley’s disappeared.” 

………………………………..

Charles was happy to see that Hank had managed to fix Sean’s wings as the younger mutant did enjoy flying and his excitement and general happy mood rubbed off on Charles through the mind waves. It was nice to actually feel that, considering Charles had been feeling a little off after his conversation with Wesley. 

His brother’s had seemed immensely interested in the idea of someone flying, even if they didn’t want to hear how it worked. Hank had tried to explain it only to get a yell from Simon and Johnny about them not being science geeks. Reaching out with his mind, Charles noted that Max and Bruce where talking and smoking in the living room, something which Charles had asked them not to do. Not that his older brother’s ever listened to him. “Hey, didn’t Wesley want to see the show Professor?” Sean shouted, as he came back to the ground. 

That made Charles frown because he hadn’t felt Wesley’s brain in a while. He wasn’t in the house and after his last excursion Charles was understandably on edge about the disappearance of his twin. “He seems to have gone.” 

“Again?” Simon asked. “This is what the third time?” Charles nodded, a frown appearing on his forehead. 

“He wouldn’t try and kill Erik again would he?” Alex asked, though Charles could tell that the other mutant wouldn’t be particularly upset if Wesley decided to do just that. 

“Fraternity?” Johnny asked. 

“He wouldn’t.” Charles said, not so soon after making peace with Max. 

“It’s Wesley, he’d do anything.” Simon stated. “Nicholas, go and tell Bruce and Max.” Before Charles could say anything the younger had run off. 

A confused thought was running through the three mutants’ thoughts and Charles saw that this wasn’t the first time they’d heard about the Fraternity. True to that thought, Alex started to speak. “Sorry Professor, but what is the fraternity?”


	16. Chapter 16

Alex found himself sat in the living room with Hank, Sean, the Professor and Bruce. The other brothers’ had disappeared elsewhere as soon Alex had asked the question. “So what is the fraternity, professor?” Hank asked, repeating Alex’s previous question. Over the course of the Xavier’s brother’s stay at the mansion, the fraternity had been mentioned several times and Alex was sick of not knowing. 

“The fraternity is what Wesley belongs to.” Charles started, looking over to Bruce who just shrugged and poured himself a whiskey. For whatever reason Bruce was in the room, it wasn’t to help Charles explain. “Our Father was a part of it and its’…” Once more Charles trailed off, causing Alex to frown. Whatever the fraternity was apparently the Professor didn’t want them to know about it. 

“For fucks sakes, it’s a group of assassins.” Bruce growled. All three mutants looked at Bruce as if he was insane. Sure they knew Wesley was an assassin but honestly, Alex at least, had thought it was a joke. He’d just presumed that the brother’s had been lying to them because Wesley was some sort of government spy or something. 

“You’re joking.” Sean said, looking at the Professor, who only shook his head. “Seriously?” 

“So the fraternity, they kill people. What people?” 

“I think they get given names of people they have to kill.” Charles said and Alex could detect a hint of both anger in the Professor’s voice. “Though you’ll have to ask Wesley about the details.” 

“Or Max.” Bruce laughed, getting a glare from Charles. 

“So…that’s what he’s doing now?” Hank asked, his voice hesitant. It seemed Alex wasn’t the only one having a hard time believing this. 

“No idea, Wesley fucking promised to drop it when we came down here but…” Bruce started before being cut off. 

“Wesley does what he wants, always has.” Max’s voice carried to the living room, heavy with disapproval.

“Should we try and stop him.” Sean asked, turning to the Professor. Charles froze, his eyes travelling to his older brothers’ as if in a private conversation. “Professor?” Sean asked again, bringing the three brothers’ back to focus in the room. 

…………………………

Charles focused back on the three mutants, frowning. He was a little worried about Wesley but was so used to his twin going off on jobs for the fraternity that logically he knew Wesley would be fine. Except, Wesley had promised to stay away from the fraternity while here and Charles didn’t believe his twin would be so quick to push away the progress he and max had made by going to do a job for the fraternity. At least not without a very good reason. “We should at least try to find him.” Charles finally said, though neither Bruce nor Max seemed particularly pleased about it. 

“So you’re going to stop him killing someone?” Hank asked and Charles shook his head. 

“If there was a way of stopping Wesley from fucking with people, Max would have found it by now.” Bruce said, making the three mutants frown. 

Charles could see by the thoughts coming from their heads that they couldn’t fully believe that Charles allowed Wesley to work in an organisation that sanctioned kills. In fact, Charles had a hard time believing he allowed it but it was out of his hands. As so much these last few months had been. “Is Cerebro up and running yet?” 

“It just needs testing Professor.” Hank answered. 

“Then this is as good a test as any.” Charles replied. He just really hoped when he did find Wesley, his brother wouldn’t have tried to kill someone too important because why else would the fraternity call him in.

…………………….

“You sure you don’t need me to say?” Johnny asked for what must have been the 100th time as Max placed the younger’s suitcase into the taxi. 

“Yes, we’ll be fine here.” Charles assured him but Johnny didn’t listen to him, knowing Charles would say everything would be fine even if it wouldn’t. 

“Me and your brother’s will keep an eye on him.” Max promised, giving Johnny an awkward hug before pulling away.

“And Wesley?” Johnny asked, causing both Charles and Max to frown. 

“Hank’s just getting Cerebro ready for the Professor to use and then we can find your brother.” Alex stated. Johnny was surprised that both Alex and Sean had come to say goodbye but then he had enjoyed their company in his time at the mansion. 

“Okay, just call if you need me.” 

“Get the fuck out of here kid.” Bruce finally said, having grown bored of the long goodbye. 

“We’ll call.” Simon promised as Nicholas started to push Johnny towards the car. 

“Say hi to Penelope for us.” Nicholas called as the taxi door slammed shut and said taxi drove away. 

………………………………..

It had been an hour since Johnny had left the mansion and Charles realised that it had grown a little quieter without his younger brother around. Of course that wouldn’t last as Nicholas had soon started to drag Alex and Sean around, seeing as his older brother wasn’t around to keep Nicholas occupied. Charles did admit that it was nice his brothers were becoming friendly with the other mutants though he was a little worried about what trouble Nicholas and the two younger mutants could cause now that Johnny wasn’t there to keep an eye on Nicholas. Not that he begrudged Johnny going, he was quietly glad his younger had as it meant there was one less brother being a mother-hen towards him.   
Hank had said Cerebro was ready to use as well so Charles had something else to distract him from his brother’s hovering. Of course the fact none of his brothers’ knew what Cerebro was hadn’t stopped both Max and Bruce following him down to the lower levels of the house. 

He could sense the uneasiness in his older brother’s minds as Hank met them at the door to Cerebro. Charles couldn’t help but smile fondly at the way Hank had designed the opening to Cerebro. “It’ll work just like the last one but I made some adjustments so it’s stronger than the last.” Hank started rambling as Charles nodded his head. 

“And what is this thing going to do exactly?” Max asked, distrustfully looking at the scientist. 

“Well, it will allow Charles’ gift to be magnified so he can link with the minds of everyone on the planet and….”

“So it’s like a giant version of a satnav.” Bruce stated, a little crudely as he glared at Hank. 

“Well, sort of.” Hank stated but Charles stopped his before he could carry on explaining. He knew the look his eldest brother was giving Hank and it was not one that allowed anyone to ignore the annoyance clear in it. “Do you want to wait outside or….” Hank trailed off as both brother’s followed Charles into the room. 

“This is marvellous Hank.” Charles said, looking around. The room was a lot bigger than the one at the CIA and there were less wires hanging around. It was mostly like a giant plain rom with a strip of floor that led to the middle of the room and a desk with the helmet on it. Hank blushed a little at the compliment but Charles paid no mid of it. The work Hank had done truly was brilliant and it wasn’t a surprise to find he’d done it all with no help. 

“And that will do what?” Max asked as Charles placed the helmet on top of his head. 

“Connect Charles to Cerebro.” Hank stated. “When you’re ready Professor.” Charles nodded as the machine switched itself on and thousands upon thousands of minds joined with his own.

…………………..

Wesley had made sure to leave his phone at the mansion, not wanting any way for his brother’s to find him. He knew Charles could contact him through the telepathy but only if he was a certain distance from him and Wesley didn’t plan to be anywhere near Charles’ range when his twin finally realised Wesley had disappeared. Wesley knew going after Emma Frost was dangerous and quite possibly suicidal but he wasn’t about to drag any of his brother’s into it with him. 

Pekwarsky had managed to track Emma Frost to a spot in Chicago, laughable really seeing as that was where Wesley had started working for the fraternity. Honestly, he was a little surprised at Pekwarsky having found them considering they had a teleporter with them but then that was the mans’ job, finding people who didn’t want to be found. 

He knew Erik would be with Frost so he’d made sure to metal proof his weapons, which meant buying a number of plastic weapons that cost a little too much. But Wesley couldn’t be too careful with Erik Lehnsherr, who would no doubt try and kill him when he realised Wesley’s reasons for being there. As long as Erik stayed away from his brother’s though, Wesley couldn’t give two fucks about what happened to him. 

He was on a train, just an hour out of Chicago when it happened. A sharp burst of pain entered Wesley’s mind and Charles’ subconscious latched onto him. Or that was the only way Wesley could describe it. “What the fuck Charles?” Wesley asked as a projection of his brother appeared in the middle of the train. Everyone around him had frozen in place and even the train had stopped moving. 

“What are you doing Wesley?” Charles asked, instead of giving an explanation as to how the fuck Charles could reach Wesley from here. 

“My job, get out of my head Charles.” A pained look crossed his twin’s face but he held on, not allowing Wesley’s mind to leave his grasp.

“Who?” 

“Why do you care?” Wesley shouted, because Charles had never asked specifics before. 

“Because you wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t have to so who?” Charles asked again and Wesley silently cursed. His brother, in fact all of his brother’s, knew that Wesley would never have left Charles after promising to help without a very good reason. 

“Emma Frost.” Wesley growled because there wouldn’t be any way of stopping Charles from finding out who if his brother decided to push into his mind.

“Wesley….” Before Charles could continue, Wesley pushed past Charles’ projection moving out of the carriage and into the other. His brother’s voice was shouting at him but Wesley started to pull up the mental walls he’d gained after so long around Charles, forcing his brother out of his head. It took far too much effort than it usually did as this time his brother was holding onto Wesley’s mind, begging him to stop what he was doing. Finally, though, Wesley managed to push Charles out of his head. Collapsing onto one of the train seats, Wesley cursed again because Charles most definitely wasn’t going to leave him alone now. His job just got a lot harder than it already had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who wanted Johnny to stay in the fic but I needed to make it easer on myself by limiting the number of characters I was writing as I was starting to lose track of them all and this was the only way I could manage it without loosing focus of the entire fic.


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce was beyond pissed when Charles finally came out from under the thing called Cerebro, which was a particularly shit name in Bruce’s opinion. His younger brother was extremely pale and when the blue furred teddy bear came running in, panic written on his face, Bruce knew that wasn’t normal. “Are you okay Professor?” Said blue furred teddy bear asked before either him or Max had the chance. 

“I’m fine. You’ve done a marvellous job Hank.” Charles assured him but Bruce could tell the bullshit from the truth that came out of his brother’s mouth. Obviously having read his thoughts, Charles amended his previous statement. “This Cerebro is just more powerful than the previous.”

“How far?” Hank asked, excitement lighting in his eyes that made both older brother’s glare at the scientist. 

“I don’t think there was a limit.” Charles winced then, causing a worried look to pass both Hank and Max’s face. “Perhaps if we could think a little less loudly, my shields are a little…”

“Fucked?” Bruce supplied, getting a small smile from Charles and an annoyed look from Max. 

“We’d better stay down here for a bit then; you know how loud our brothers can be.” Max stated a hint of worry in his tone. “Did you talk to Wesley?” 

“I’ll explain to everyone.” Charles stated, which did not sound good because the telepaths’ voice was laced with a worry Bruce hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“I’ll get them to shut up.” Bruce stated, sending a warning glare at Hank as he left the basement.

…………………………

Nicholas, Simon and the other two mutants were sitting in the living room when Bruce walked in. The two Xavier brother’s had been quizzing Alex and Sean about Cerebro, or at least Nicholas had seeing as Simon had next to no knowledge of science, nor did he want to really. When Bruce emerged at the door, Simon winced a little in sympathy to whoever had put his brother in a foul temper as the older had his best ass-face on and was actively glaring at everyone in the room. “What happened?” Sean asked, obviously the mutant had no common sense whatsoever. 

“Charles needs quiet so whatever slow brained ideas are going through your miniscule skulls, quiet them the fuck down.” Bruce growled and Simon instinctively reached for the shields he and the rest of his brother’s had perfected ever since learning Charles was a telepath. It wasn’t a common occurrence for his older brother to need them to quieten their thoughts though it hadn’t happened in such a long time Simon couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. 

“Why, what happened?” Alex repeated, flinching away from the deadly glare Bruce sent his way. 

“That bloody machine.” Bruce growled, walking towards the liquor cabinet and frowning. “Where the fuck is the whiskey?” 

“Max had us hide it.” Nicholas supplied, making Bruce frown further. “Is Charles alright?” 

“He’ll be fine, it’s not like he hasn’t lost control of his telepathy before.” Simon replied, possibly a little too sarcastically. 

“What do you mean by that?” Alex asked, curiosity lacing his tone. 

“You really must not have two brain cells to rub together in that thick skull of yours. It’s a wonder you can function.” Bruce stated, his bad mood having not been improved by the lack of alcohol. 

“What Bruce means is that Charles didn’t always have full control of his telepathy.” Alex and Sean frowned again when Nicholas said this. “As in he couldn’t always shut out everyone’s thoughts so he’d get really bad headaches because of it.” Nicholas concluded, getting a sympathetic look from Sean.

“I thought Cerebro was safe to use though?” Alex asked just as Hank walked into the room. 

“It is.” The scientist said, earning a look from everyone else in the room. “This Cerebro is just more powerful than the previous and the Professor probably got overloaded a little too much. It won’t last long.” Simon could tell Hank wasn’t fully positive but he didn’t say anything. Trust Charles to test something that wasn’t completely safe, or whatever the held this new version of Cerebro was. 

“Anyway, did he find Wesley?” Simon asked, diverting the topic quickly before it could turn into any sort of argument, which by the glares Bruce was sending Hank’s way it could well do.

“He says he’ll tell us when he comes back up.” Bruce said and that was all they said on the matter. 

………………………

The feeling of touching so many minds, billions of minds really, had Charles feeling a little lightheaded and completely amazed. He hadn’t been lying in saying this new Cerebro was amazing because it truly was. “You okay?” Max’s voice broke through the haze in Charles’ brain, altering him to the oncoming headache. 

“We need to find Wesley now.” Charles said, ignoring the pain, knowing it would go son enough. Max frowned at what Charles said but didn’t argue. 

“What is he doing?” Charles didn’t answer, instead turning the wheelchair to leave the room. “Does that happen every time?” Charles put two fingers to his temple, feeling the worry in his brother’s mind and he instantly felt guilty. 

“No, but it was just a test, Hank will fix it.” Charles said it confidently because he knew Hank would. “This was a test anyway.” Max didn’t look reassured but didn’t argue as he took the wheelchair arms and pushed Charles out of the room. 

When Charles and max entered the living room, Charles felt the bombardment of worried brains, making his groan a little at the pressure. His shields were building back up but they were still sensitive having touched so many minds through Cerebro. “Hey, shut up.” Max yelled, pointedly looking at the mutants and Charles’ younger brothers’. 

“Are you okay Professor?” Sean asked. 

“It will pass.” Charles replied, the headache was already lessening and he was sure it would be gone soon. Not that it seemed to matter to Bruce and max who were both frowning at him. “Hank, is the Blackbird in working order?” 

“Erm yes, but why do you want to know that Professor?” Hank asked but Charles only frowned, his mind racing. His conversation with Wesley was playing on his mind and the worry was starting to mount. If Wesley went after Emma Frost there would be nothing Charles could do to stop his twin from getting killed.

“Charles, what’s going on?” Nicholas asked and Charles saw the confusion in the other’s minds. 

“Wesley is in Chicago. He’s going to kill Emma Frost.” 

……………………….

Wesley knew he didn’t have much time left until Charles came to stop him. His brother may have accepted Wesley’s job, even if he didn’t approve of it and they never discussed it, but Wesley knew Charles wasn’t about to let him do this. He wasn’t an idiot of course; Wesley knew full well that killing Emma Frost would be dangerous. And that wasn’t even actually killing her. 

Living with Charles had given Wesley the amazing ability to block telepaths from his mind and Emma Frost wasn’t nearly as powerful as Charles, something he’d noted from Charles’ memories of the woman. No, killing her wouldn’t be a problem and he’d already drugged her once. The problem would come afterwards.   
Raven may let him go, having grown up with him and Wesley knew she still cared about him and his other brothers enough to possibly let him go after killing Frost but he knew the other mutants wouldn’t. Azazel and Riptide would kill him if they found him there, Angel could go either way. Erik though, Erik already hated him. If he killed Frost and he didn’t get out without disturbing the other mutants, Erik would kill him and Wesley didn’t believe for a second that the metal-manipulating mutant would let him live just because he was Charles’ brother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write it up. Also, this could happen a lot now as I start my new job next week.

“You’re not going.” Max stated for what must have the hundredth time in the last hour. 

“Someone needs to….”

“You can do that when Wesley comes back. You are not going.” Max retorted. 

“Max is right Professor.” Hank agreed, getting nods from Charles’ other brothers and the other mutants also. 

“Sorry Charles, you’re out voted.” Nicholas said and Charles while knowing it was true wasn’t quite ready to give up. 

“If Wesley has decided to antagonise them then you’ll need me there.” Max glared at Charles who didn’t flinch under the disapproving look. He could hear the surface thoughts of his brother and knew the main reason none of them wanted him to go was because of the wheelchair. While he could understand their concern it was making him feel helpless, something Charles had never wanted to be. Even if the wheelchair did make him helpless in situations like this. 

“He’s right.” Bruce stated, making all of them look at the older a little sharply. He hadn’t spoken since Charles had told them what Wesley was planning. “Fucking Lehnsherr won’t listen to anyone else and neither will Wesley.” 

Max was silent for a moment and Charles could hear his older brother running through what Bruce had said. Finally he came to a conclusion, even if he wasn’t overly happy about it. “Fine but if there’s any trouble I want you gone. And you two aren’t coming either.” Max sent a pointed look at Cimon and Nicholas who might have protested if not for the look Bruce was giving them. “I wouldn’t let you three come either but seeing there’s not much I can do about that.” Sean grinned then and Charles could tell the three younger mutants had fully expected Max to try and make them stay. 

“And what about Bruce?” Alex asked, wondering what the older Xavier brother was going to do while they brought Wesley home. 

“I’m going to keep these little bastards out of trouble.” Not an easy feat, Charles thought, laughing at the scared look that crossed both Simon and Nicholas’ face. Both younger brothers had obviously been planning to follow but with Bruce there to keep an eye on them they wouldn’t get very far. 

“Right, let’s just hope Wesley hasn’t done anything yet.” Max said though Charles very much doubted that. Wesley wouldn’t wait around when he knew Charles wouldn’t allow him to kill Emma Frost. The only thing he could hope for was that he hadn’t gotten himself killed yet. 

………………..

“Magneto?” Emma Frost walked into the living room of the house they were staying in. It was one of Shaw’s old places and reflected the man’s expensive taste. While having all the comfort Erik could ever want, it wasn’t the Xavier mansion. As much as Erik knew he couldn’t have stayed with Charles, not with the different ideals, he did miss the telepath. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong sugar?” 

“I didn’t think you cared.” 

“I don’t, but you’ve been acting strange since you went back to the mansion. You and Mystique.” Erik winced mentally then. If Emma had noticed then something must be very wrong. True Mystique had been hiding in her room more often than not, and Erik still hadn’t gotten the reasons why, but he had thought he’d been acting normally. Apparently not. 

“Nothing is wrong.” Emma didn’t comment but she did frown, probably trying to get past the helmet. Unlike Charles Erik didn’t trust her one bit without the helmet on. Of course unlike Charles, Emma didn’t care for boundaries and would jump in everyone’s’ head whenever she wished. 

“There’s something wrong.” The expression on her face had changed to a serious one now, piking Erik’s attention. “Your telepath’s reach came here. To Chicago.” 

“Do you think he could have found us?” Erik asked, panic lacing his tone. Charles may have forgiven him but his brother’s definitely hadn’t and if they’d managed to persuade Charles to get revenge then there wouldn’t be much Erik could do about it. 

“No, my shields are too strong for that sugar.” Erik almost laughed at this. Emma may pretend she was a powerful telepath but Erik knew that if Charles wished to he could break down all of Emma’s defences. Not that he would ever dare tell her that. “He wasn’t searching for us though, more communicating with someone. I wasn’t able to find him but I did get a name. Wesley Gibson.” Erik swallowed, trying to not show his worry to the telepath. 

“Can you find him?” 

“I already tried that but he’s blocking me out. It may be some sort of mutation.” Or having a telepath for a brother, Erik thought. 

“Get me Mystique.” Emma cocked up an eyebrow obviously expecting a reason but Erik didn’t give her one as she used her telepathy to tell Mystique to come here. When Mystique walked in Erik said, “That’s all Emma.” Emma frowned but she left, closing the door behind her. 

“What’s wrong?” Mystique asked, her eyes solid if lacking their usual light.

“Wesley is here.” That brought a surprised look from her and instantly she went back to being Raven. It was odd really, how easily she could flick between being part of the Brotherhood and then back to being Charles’ little sister. 

“Why? What does he want?” Erik may not have been a telepath but he could tell Raven was worried. Erik was too.

“I don’t know, Emma said Charles was trying to contact him but that’s all she managed to get. Would he come here?” Erik wasn’t worried about their safety, more Wesley’s. While he didn’t like any of Charles’ brothers he did admit killing them would be a terrible idea, if only because of Charles. 

“He said he wouldn’t kill you not unless…” Here Raven trailed off and a shocked look crossed her face. 

“What?” Erik asked, panicked at the worry plain in Raven’s face. 

“Wesley, there might be a chance he’s coming here to kill someone.” Erik stared at Raven as if she was insane but the shocked and rather worried look on her face showed that she   
definitely wasn’t joking. “We need to talk to Charles.” 

…………………

Nicholas was pacing the floor as Simon tapped his fingers on the window sill and Bruce smoked. “What do you think’s going on? Do you think they’ve found him yet?” 

“It’s only been an hour.” Simon replied, momentarily stopping the tapping of his fingers. “How long is the flight?” 

“2 hours now fucking sit down and stop pacing.” Bruce growled and Nicholas sat down instantly though that didn’t stop the nervous twitching of his leg.   
Bruce sent him a warning glare but Nicholas ignored him saying, “Do you think Wesley’s already…” Here he trailed off unable to think of what to say. 

“Wesley would be dead if he went after a fucking telepath or have you forgotten the number of times I had to save your arses from failed attempts at pranking Charles.” Simon grinned a little at Bruce’s stated but didn’t say anything. 

“So he could be dead?” Nicholas panicked. Wesley and he may not be that close but he was still Nicholas’ brother. 

“Charles would know that already.” 

“And if he is, God help Erik fucking Lehnsherr.” Bruce added, nocturnally. “Now fuck off and don’t leave the grounds.” Nicholas and Simon both jumped up at the same time, glad for some time away from their grumpier older brother. 

As they walked through the hallways towards the gardens, Nicholas felt a certain jolt as he thought of Johnny. He didn’t begrudge his older brother from leaving but Johnny was always the best at lighting up situations like this and Nicholas couldn’t help but wish he was here. Simon didn’t say much as they walked out of the house but Nicholas didn’t expect him to. Neither knew what to say really because the thought of Wesley dead was not something either of them wanted to think about. 

They were nearing the gravelled path that made its’ way across the whole manner when a small pop resonated and Raven appeared in front of them with a guy that looked like the devil, a mutant with wings, another man and a beautiful blonde lady that could only be Emma Frost.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but I've been pre-occupied for the last couple of days and also lost a bit of inspiration. The first half of this chapter has actually been written for ages I just couldn't think of where else to go so I'm not really sure if it went the right way or not but this was the best I could do so....

Raven could hear the disapproval coming from Emma when she flickered back to her blonde form but she ignored her, not wanting another reason for Charles’ brothers to antagonise her. “Where’s Charles?” 

Nicholas ignored her, his eyes on Emma and Angel as Simon said, “Not here.” Simon looked a little more solemn than before Raven left but she guessed that was probably due to whatever he and Max talked about. 

“Anyone else.” Riptide, Angel and Azazel were looking at the mansion a little uneasily, though Angel was basking in the attention Nicholas was giving her. Raven could understand as she had always appreciated the attention as Nicholas, while her brother, never thought her ugly even in her natural blue form. 

“Bruce is inside, Johnny went to see Penelope and the others’ are with Charles.” 

“And Professor Xavier is where sugar?” Emma asked and Raven saw a small frown appear on her face. 

“Don’t fucking try with the mind reading? It ain’t going to work.” Bruce’s voice carried to where they were standing and soon enough he was leaning against a wall. “What’s with the devil?” At that Azazel teleported and knocked Bruce to the floor with Azazel’s tail pointing dangerously close to Bruce’s eye. At the sight both Nicholas and Simon burst out laughing which only made Raven sigh more. 

“Azazel, he’s no bother just ignore him.” It took a moment but the teleporter got off Bruce allowing him to get to his feet. Emma was talking in Raven’s head but she ignored the telepath’s annoyance, focusing instead on the three brothers. 

“We need to speak to Charles.” 

“Why?” Simon asked, glaring straight at her and Raven felt her heart clench again. Seeing them so soon after Max’s omission made the feeling of her whole life being a lie increase to maximum. Instead she ignored the feeling, focusing on dealing with Wesley in a way that wouldn’t get Charles’ twin killed. 

“That’s not your business sugar.” Emma said in the condescending tone she reserved for humans or people she hated. 

“Charles is our brother so we have the right to know where he is. And stop trying to get inside my head.” Simon stated, turning his glare to Emma who only smiled sweetly at him. Raven could guess the telepath was getting frustrated at not being able to fully get inside their heads but living with Charles had given them all the opportunity to keep telepaths out of their heads, and it wasn’t like Emma was nearly as strong as Charles. Then again, Raven imagined Charles would have used his own telepathy to stop other telepaths messing around in his sibling’s heads; it would explain why Emma sometimes had difficulty getting into Ravens.

“You’re Emma Frost aren’t you?” Bruce stated which surprised Raven because she’d only heard that serious tone in the oldest brother’s voice a few times. And every time it had something to do with his brothers, or on occasion her not that he would ever do that again.

“That I am sugar, and you are?” Emma asked, though Raven knew the telepath already knew. 

“Not you’re fucking business.” Bruce ground out. “You two, get them out of here. I want to talk to Frost and Raven alone.” Nicholas and Simon both hesitated but they quickly did so when Bruce said, “Fuck off.” 

Azazel, Angel and Riptide went a little unwillingly inside the mansion but with a nod from Raven they did so. “What’s going on?” Raven asked, ignoring the curious gaze Emma was giving Bruce. 

“Why are you here?” Bruce asked and Raven went to protest but Bruce repeated it again in a tone that brokered for no argument. 

“I sensed your telepath communicating with a Wesley Gibson.” Emma began, fainting indifference though Raven knew better.

When she’d told Erik the truth about Wesley killing people for a job, she’d been forced to tell the others. This was partly because Erik was being paranoid about the idea of Wesley attacking the brotherhood, something shared with everyone else, including Raven who had seen the stupidity of Charles’ brothers when they put their mind to something. Even Charles was like that sometimes. The others had wanted to find and kill Wesley but Raven and Erik had managed to persuade them otherwise. For now at least. That was part of the reason Erik wasn’t here so if Wesley did come, the others’ wouldn’t be tempted. Raven had been hesitant at letting Erik be alone at first, not least because Erik might actually kill Wesley, but she also knew that none of Charles’ brothers, or the three other mutants, would listen to Emma alone. 

“Is Wesley going to kill someone from the brotherhood?” Raven interrupted Emma before the telepath could continue, something she wasn’t happy about.   
Bruce considered the pair for a moment before answering. “Emma Frosts’ name came up so the fraternity sent Wesley to do the deed. Not that it matters who does you’re fucking dead either way.” Raven swore then as Emma glared straight at Bruce. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Bruce shrugged, taking out a cigar. 

“Charles and Max went to stop Wesley with those kids but the fraternity wants her,” at this Bruce pointed at Emma, “dead so no.”

……………..

“Why the fuck is the devil freak still in my living room.” Bruce swore as he walked into the room where his two younger brothers’ where glaring at the three mutant freaks sitting on the sofa. “You two that doesn’t fucking help anyone.” Bruce growled as Emma and Raven followed him into the room. Raven was looking a little uncomfortable as she stood with the other mutants and not for the first time Bruce wondered why the fuck she was with these freaks. Frost on the other hand was looking positively murderous and Bruce was annoyingly glad Charles had been messing with their minds so the bitch couldn’t get in them because she looked just about ready to kill them all. 

“Wesley Gibson wants to kill me.” Emma stated to the room at large, earning a snarl from the devil mutant.

“We will kill him first.” Nicholas and Simon actually snorted at this, earning glares from Frost and the mutant in the suit. 

“Wesley kills people for a living. You can’t kill him.” Simon said, leaning against the sofa. 

“Why are you with these freaks Raven?” Bruce suddenly asked, turning to the blue mutant. 

The other three looked pissed off as Frost frowned and Bruce could feel the faint brush of her mind. “What Bruce means is they aren’t your family.” 

“What like you are?” Raven snapped. “Max told me that none of you really cared. Only Charles but its’ Charles he cares about everyone.” Bruce could see the tears in Raven’s eyes and he couldn’t help but think that maybe Max had been a little harsh with those words. Obviously Nicholas and Simon hadn’t been expecting that because they both looked at   
Raven horrified. 

“Max said that?” Nicholas asked and Raven nodded. 

“Why bother? They’re humans.” The stripper, at least Bruce thought she was and he generally knew a stripper when he saw one, said.

“At least we’re not freaks of nature.” Simon was on his feet and Bruce couldn’t help the huff of annoyance that came from him. Frost switched to diamond form and Bruce could see the way this was going to escalate when the strippers’ wings came out. 

“Raven sit, you four fuck off.” Bruce said, knowing that while Frost might want to kill Wesl4ey he could look after himself and it wasn’t like this wasn’t Wesley’s fault to begin with.   
It took Raven’s nod to make them leave, though Bruce wasn’t overly confident as they flashed out of the room. Who knows if they might pop up somewhere else and this was exactly why Bruce hated mutants.


	20. Chapter 20

Max didn’t think he’d been this angry since Sternwood had shot him except he was. Seriously pissed. Wesley was a killer. He knew that, they all knew that and logically Max knew that he should be able to forgive his brother for that. Hell Wesley was his brother as if that wasn’t reason enough and it wasn’t like Wesley had had a choice at the beginning.   
After their talk, Max had actually thought they’d gotten somewhere but it turned out they hadn’t. He’d thought he could act like Wesley’s brother again and he was ready to try the problem. Well, the problem was Wesley. If Wesley had at least kept the Fraternity the hell away from him and their brothers then maybe. Just maybe. Max might have been able to forgive him. Instead the little shit decided to accept an assignment and kill a telepath. A fucking telepath who had killed people before. Max didn’t know if he was more pissed that Wesley was actually going to do it or that he might actually get himself killed this time around. 

“Hey, you alright?” Sean asked as Max clenched his fists by his knee. Max didn’t answer, only glaring straight ahead of him. He could feel the gun at his side and while he really hoped he didn’t have to use it, Max was more than prepared to do so. 

“You’re worse than Bruce sometimes.” Charles sighed from where he was sitting next to Alex, causing Max to frown. He hadn’t wanted Charles to come, not in his condition but he knew there wasn’t anything he could to stop it. And anyway, Charles was hardly defenceless what with the telepathy and the way his students acted around him told Max his younger brother would be fine either way. And just thinking that was strange. “How long Hank?” Charles finally said, seeing he wasn’t going to get any reaction from Max. 

“Almost there.” Hank replied and Max felt himself stiffen again, hoping that Wesley hadn’t done anything overly stupid yet. 

……………

Erik couldn’t say he was overly surprised when Wesley walked into the place they’d been staying. Honestly, he was just glad the others; had gotten out when they did because as much as Erik didn’t want to admit it, Charles’ brother was dangerous. More dangerous than any human had the right to do. Reaching out, Erik noted that Wesley had no metal on him, not a surprise considering what Raven had said about Wesley being an assassin. “Where’s Frost?” Wesley grunted, pointing the plastic gun at Erik. 

“I sent her and the others’ away.” Erik replied, surprised when Wesley swore. “What do you want with her?” 

“Raven didn’t explain?” Wesley asked and he must have seen the knowing look that crossed Erik’s face as he laughed. “Then why do you need the fucking confirmation.” 

“You want to kill her?” Erik knew it was a question. He had been expecting Wesley to try and kill him, not surprising considering the protective attitude Charles’ brothers seemed to have over the telepath. 

“He does, though he isn’t about to do that sugar.” Emma’s voice appeared at the back of Wesley as the assassin twisted around, the gun firing as it did so. 

………………….

Wesley didn’t think, just acted as he swung the bullet around straight at Frost. He knew it would hit its’ mark but what he hadn’t expected was for the woman to turn into diamond. The bullet literally bounced off the bitch and Wesley swore. Charles had shown him his memories and Wesley knew that Frost could do that and he should have prepared for it. But he hadn’t and now it was way to fucking late. 

Azazel disappeared and reappeared next to Wesley and if not for the assassins heightened senses he would have probably been dead. As it was the knife in the teleporters’ hand did skim his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Wesley fired a shot at Riptide, who had little tornados in his hand. The mutant went down, blood pouring from the open wound in his shoulders as Angel hissed, her wings appearing. She spat some sort of acid ball at him that burned at the edges of Wesley’s coat as he jumped away.   
Pulling out a knife, he flung the blade at Angel. It stuck in her wing, causing her to fall to the ground as Azazel reappeared, this time grabbing onto Wesley. “Wait!” Emma shouted before Azazel could disappear. The hesitation cost him as Wesley swung around, punching the mutant twice. Azazel fell to the floor unconscious thanks to the force of the blows. 

Emma glared, flickering back to normal form and Wesley doubled over in pain. The bitch wasn’t nearly as gentle as Charles was but it wasn’t that surprising considering. She was rifling through his thoughts and Wesley flinched away from them as the images passed through him. All the recognition that Charles had gotten as a child, something he had never had. Raven appearing in the kitchen and particularly stealing Charles’ attention from him. Logically he knew that Emma was heightening the bitter jealous feelings Wesley sometimes held for his successful twin but it didn’t help one bit as she showed his life before the fraternity. 

Jealousy towards Nicholas and Charles as they went to University, making a better life for themselves. Hatred towards Raven as she took the attention of his brother away from him. Anger at Bruce as the older started to develop a hatred attitude to everyone. Anger at Simon and Johnny as they started stealing from their family, sinking further in habits. He could see his Mother slowly drinking herself to death as he and his brothers; where left to fend for themselves. The worthless feeling he had always felt before the fraternity.   
Then Emma started rifling through his time with the fraternity. Learning how to become an assassin. Getting beaten up. Completing his first kill order. He saw Cross again just before he killed him. Re-lived finding out the man was really his Father, feeling the guilt and inner-hatred as he killed his own Father. Finding out about what Sloan had done. Fox. Fox killing herself and the anger and sadness coming to the front. 

Then he saw his life post-fraternity. His life feeling as if it had purpose again. A meaning. And then Nicholas coming home from Uganda. A feeling of helplessness as he watched his youngest brother sink further into himself. There wasn’t anything he could do as Nicholas fell into a certain amount of depression that took them so long to drag the younger out of. When they finally did still knowing that whatever Wesley did there was nothing he could do to stop Nicholas’ nightmares of Uganda. 

Then finding out Max knew what he was doing and was going to kill him. Seeing the horrified looks on his family’s faces as he told them of the fraternity. Even Charles looked appalled. Watched as he saw his brothers withdraw from him, becoming more and more distance as they came to terms with him killing people. Even when they finally accepted it nothing was the same. Charles, Johnny, Simon and Nicholas tried to be normal but Bruce didn’t bother. Becoming even more crude, not that Wesley cared. And Max. The shame of knowing his brother hated him enough to want to try and kill him.   
Emma flickered the memories again. Back to learning Bruce had tried to kill himself. The anger and confusion at finding out about it but also the gladness that it hadn’t succeeded. Then the happiness that Johnny had met Penelope and putting his life back together. And the guilt at feeling jealous of his younger brother for being able to live that normal life that none of the rest of them could seem to manage. He saw the memories of finding out Simon had been in hospital with a head injury, feeling the same helplessness he’d felt when Nicholas came home but also anger that Simon wouldn’t allow them to come and help. 

The final thing Emma showed him was the memoires Charles had shared with him. He saw what happened to his twin once more and when the bullet hit Charles’ spine the guilt, anger and helpless feeling left him crippled on the ground. 

All of this happened in seconds but by the time Emma was finished Wesley was kneeling on the floor, panting from exertion and so many feelings. All the thoughts and feelings that made Wesley hate himself. “Another?” Emma asked and Wesley physically flinched, ready for the second wave of pain when a familiar presence appeared in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit carried away here so I hope its' alright

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hopefully I got all of the characters in character as I'm not sure


End file.
